Discorde
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Sam est anéanti, ayant assisté à la mort de son frère, il décide de se venger se fichant bien pour cela de faire du mal. Mais parfois les apparences sont trompeuses, et si Dean n'était pas mort?
1. Discorde

**Titre :** Discorde

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing (futur) : **Destiel

**Note : **spoils sur les 8 ou 9 premières saisons. Fic un peu dur.

* * *

Dire que la chasse s'était mal passée était un euphémisme. Sam s'écroula sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague. Il était de retour au bunker mais n'avait aucune idée de comment il était rentré. Son corps s'était mis en mode automatique et l'avait fait passer d'un point A à un point B sans même qu'il ne le réalise. Tout autour de lui paraissait sombre, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas allumé les lumières. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, sauf que le cauchemar était bien réel et c'était comme si une araignée tissait sa toile de désespoir autour de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Sam avait depuis longtemps cessé de prier, lui qui, avant, priait tous les jours. Mais à quoi bon ? Il avait tellement eut de désillusion depuis, sur Dieu, sur les anges, à quoi bon prier ?

Pourtant il finit par joindre les mains, parce qu'à cet instant quel autre choix avait-il ? Qu'est ce qui lui restait comme option ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il avait envie de prier, alors il ferma les yeux et se mit à parler.

\- Cas, ce n'est que Sam, mais… Ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Cas était là. Ce n'était pas un soulagement, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Ce n'était pas plus lumineux et Sam ne se sentit pas mieux tout à coup. Voir l'ange le fit à peine se sentir moins seul. _A peine_.

\- Sam ? Interrogea Cas.

Et ses yeux fouillant l'obscurité il demanda :

\- Où est Dean ?

_Bien sur. _C'était Sam qui l'appelait mais c'était Dean que Cas venait voir, voulait voir. C'était Dean qu'il cherchait. Il pouvait le chercher longtemps. Sam s'était attendu à quoi ? Qu'ils allaient parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? De la reproduction des renards ? Qu'ils allaient prendre du bon temps avec des conversations sans importance, puis que seulement à la fin, Sam trouverait le courage de dire la vérité ?

Non. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas être comme ça, ça n'allait pas être apaisant ni normal. Cas voulait savoir où était Dean, et Sam ne pouvait que lui répondre.

\- Dean est mort.

Et ce fut comme si l'univers s'écrasait sur Cas, comme si le ciel avait chuté sur tout son corps d'un coup. Son visage devint si dur, si froid, ses épaules si basses, ses yeux s'éteignirent. Sam n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cas disparu. Sam se retrouva seul.

xxx

Dean et Sam étaient partis pour une chasse suite à des disparitions étranges – et sans doute mortelle. Ils avaient cherché le monstre responsable de ça, mais c'était le monstre qui les avait trouvé. Et malgré un combat acharné contre quelque chose qui faisait plus office de courant d'air que d'un véritable ennemi, Dean s'était fait attrapé.

Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Sam avait entendu le monstre souffler à son oreille :

\- Regarde bien, comme je vais tuer ton frère.

Un claquement de doigt seulement et Dean s'était désintégré sous les yeux de Sam sans même pouvoir hurler. Et le monstre avait disparu avec. Sam avait eu l'impression que quelque chose avait écrasé ses poumons et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer. Il s'était avancé vers son frère, ce qu'il en restait, des lambeaux d'habits éparpillés, des cheveux, du sang. Presque rien, même pas un cadavre qu'il aurait pu essayer de réveiller, de secouer, de ramener. Qu'il aurait pu serrer contre lui pour pleurer, pour réaliser.

Il tomba à genoux et attendit qu'on l'achève. Que le monstre revienne et le tue à son tour. Il ne revint pas, il ne mit pas fin à son calvaire. Il le laissa en vie. Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi tuer son frère et pas lui ?

_ Parce que c'est plus amusant ainsi,_ souffla une petite voix vicieuse à son oreille.

La suite, Sam ne s'en rappelait pas tout à fait. Il avait juste fini par rentrer et se retrouver dans le bunker. Sans plus tout à fait savoir comment.

xxx

Combien de temps Sam resta assis sur la chaise ? Qu'est ce que c'était que le temps ? Quand il retrouva la force de se lever, ce ne fut que pour rejoindre son lit et essayer de dormir mille ans. Un million d'années. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour effacer la douleur. Rien ne pourrait effacer la douleur.

Sam dormit longtemps mais pas assez longtemps. Il dût se lever, il dût continuer.

Il portait son corps comme on traîne un sac trop lourd, il n'avait envie de rien. Seulement dormir lui avait donné une raison de ne pas s'arrêter au bord de la route, ses cauchemars lui avaient soufflé de quoi rester en vie. Il savait que Dean était bien mort, il avait une sorte de conscience bizarre sur l'état actuel des choses et cette conscience lui disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressusciter Dean parce que Dean n'avait même plus de corps, même plus d'existence propre. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas chercher à le ramener, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire en revanche. Le venger. Se venger.

Et son regard changea. De vide il devint déterminé, remplit d'une colère froide, d'une soif de sang intense. Plus de compassion, plus de gentillesse, ça ne servait à rien, ça le rendrait faible. Sam était prêt à tout pour faire partager la douleur qu'il ressentait à tous ces monstres responsables de cette douleur, à un en particulier, celui qui lui avait pris son frère. Il n'avait plus envie d'écouter, il n'avait plus envie de défendre ou de comprendre, il les tuerait tous et dans d'atroces souffrances, jusqu'à remonter la piste vers celui qui l'intéressant vraiment.

Il planta son couteau dans le pain qu'il tenait comme s'il s'était agit d'un corps qu'il tranchait, et se coupa un morceau. Il devait manger, s'il voulait se venger.

xxx

Sam avait toujours été sur une sorte de corde raide plantée au dessus du bien et du mal. La plupart du temps il vacillait vers le bien. La plupart du temps. Même quand il se servait des choses mauvaises – comme le sang de démon – il essayait de faire en sorte de l'utiliser pour faire le bien. Mais… Quand quelque chose arrivait Dean, quand il le perdait et se retrouvait incapable de gérer sa mort ou sa disparition, quand il ne savait plus où trouver le nord de l'ouest, quand tous les chemins se ressemblaient et qu'il était aveuglé par la tristesse, le désespoir et la colère, alors Sam ne se contentait pas de vaciller vers le mal, il y plongeait carrément. La tête la première.

Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait des centaines d'années pour qu'un arbre pousse et une seconde pour qu'il disparaisse dans les flammes ?

Le mal était plus facile que le bien une fois qu'on lui retirait son côté culpabilisant. Et cette fois-ci, Sam était tombé de la corde raide, il était tombé du côté séduisant, du mal. Celui où il pourrait enfouir toute sa douleur sous des paquets et des paquets d'actes cruels, sans retour en arrière, sans rédemption. Et la rédemption qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Alors que son grand frère n'était même plus là ? Faire le bien maintenant, c'était comme nager dans le vide et se rendre nulle part, alors que se laisser submerger par la haine et le désir de vengeance lui donnait un but. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part de toute façon.

Pendant un moment Sam pensa à Cas, juste pendant une seconde il se dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler une deuxième fois, qu'ils seraient plus fort à deux pour supporter ça, pour en parler, ce serait plus facile ensemble. Puis il balança un verre contre le mur qui s'éclata en morceau exactement comme son cœur l'était. A quoi bon ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Se partager des souvenirs de Dean autour d'un bon feu ? Et se consoler mutuellement en finissant par se rouler des pelles comme dans une mauvaise comédie ? Dean aurait bien pu, ça l'aurait peut-être soulagé, pas Sam.

Sam n'appela pas Cas, Sam ouvrit son ordinateur et chercha des chasses.

xxx

Ce qui avait été autrefois des chasses pour Sam, ressemblait maintenant plutôt à un règlement de compte. S'il capturait un vampire, un loup garou, un démon, un monstre quelconque, il ne se contentait pas de le tuer, il s'amusait d'abord avec, pour obtenir des données sur celui qui avait tué Dean, même si le prisonnier jurait ne rien savoir. Sam était comme fou, Sam avait juste besoin de les entendre crier et souffrir. Parce qu'ils le méritaient non ? Ils le méritaient. Sans eux, Dean n'aurait pas eut cette vie, sans eux, Dean ne serait pas devenu chasseur et serait toujours vivant.

Il se fichait qu'on lui dise qu'il était entrain de mal tourner, quand les monstres parlaient trop sans lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, il leur coupait la langue et continuait de les torturer. Jusqu'à en avoir assez, jusqu'à abréger les souffrances.

Il n'y avait que les fantômes dont il se débarrassait vite, parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de moyens efficaces de les blesser. Il se fichait bien que les fantômes ne soient souvent que des âmes blessés, il se fichait de tout. S'il avait pu leur faire du mal, il l'aurait fait.

Et pourtant ça n'enlevait pas la douleur, ça n'enlevait pas les cauchemars. Sam pouvait se réveiller en hurlant parce qu'il venait de revivre la mort de Dean, encore et encore. Sam pouvait le chercher partout, essayer de le trouver, Sam pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre et tomber à genoux et ne plus savoir quoi faire. Sam n'était jamais sûr de réussir à se relever.

Torturer des monstres était la seule et unique chose qui arrivait à lui donner une satisfaction, mais dès que ça s'arrêtait, il se sentait toujours plus noir, toujours plus sale, toujours plus dégoûté de tout. Toujours aussi seul.

xxx

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit. Blanc.

Un instant il se dit qu'il était mort, et que le paradis – où l'enfer - s'était transformé en quelque chose de tout blanc. Super il allait vraiment se faire chier si c'était le cas. Mais en reprenant doucement ses esprits, il se dit qu'il avait l'air quand même sacrément vivant. Sans doute qu'il pensait ça à cause du mal de crâne ou parce que son corps était courbaturé comme s'il avait cherché à courir trois marathons d'affilés.

Il n'était pas mort, donc il n'était pas au paradis et sans doute pas en enfer non plus (ou alors il allait devoir dire à Crowley de revisiter ses goûts esthétiques).

Dean se redressa et malgré la douleur essaya de comprendre où il était. C'était difficile à dire. Il était entouré de blanc. Quatre murs blancs, un plafond blanc, un sol blanc. Il se regarda et s'aperçu qu'il portait lui-même une sorte de pyjama blanc. Il était pied nu. Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, touchant les parois pour chercher une sortie, un interstice. Une porte. N'importe quoi pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Il n'y avait rien.

Soudaine une voix résonna dans toute la pièce et Dean dans un réflexe chercha son arme dans son pantalon. Il n'était pas armé.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher une sortie, il n'y en a pas.

La voix n'était ni masculine, ni féminine. Elle était comme si elle avait un million de timbres différents. Comme si elle était à la fois en colère et à la fois peiné, mais en même temps une certaine joie s'en dégageait.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ?

\- J'ai plusieurs noms. Mais tu peux m'appeler discorde. Je n'aime rien tant que les histoires où tout le monde se dispute. Pas toi ? Roméo et Juliette, Caïn et Abel…

\- Ouais celle là on me l'a déjà faites, ronchonna Dean.

\- Titi et Gros minet, Tom et Jerry.

Dean roula des yeux.

\- Celles où les gens finissent par s'entretuer restent mes préférés.

Dean n'aimait pas ce type, qui qu'il soit.

\- Où suis-je ? Redemanda-t-il.

\- A l'abris.

\- A l'abris où ?

\- Dans un endroit génial.

\- Sois plus précis, ducon !

Un rire. Mille rires. Grinçants. Exactement le genre de rire qu'on imagine chez le serial killer du coin et tous ses copains serial killers.

\- J'appelle ça l'aquarium.

\- Génial, je suis ton putain de poisson c'est ça ?

\- Oui et non. Disons que tu vas être celui qui observe.

\- Qui observe quoi ?

La pièce cessa d'être blanche tout à coup. Dean se retrouva sur un plancher… Mais le plancher n'était qu'une image, il n'était pas vraiment là. Et sur les murs il pouvait voir le bunker. Sam était là, plongé dans des recherches sur son ordinateur.

\- Sam ! Appela Dean.

\- Ca ne sert à rien il ne peut pas t'entendre.

\- Il est vivant !

\- Bien sûr, aucun intérêt de le tuer.

Dean eut presque un sourire, son petit frère était vivant et avait l'air en bonne santé, malgré ses cernes.

\- Il a l'air fatigué.

\- Oui ces derniers temps il n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Ces derniers temps ?

Dean essaya de retracer ses souvenirs. Lui et Sam étaient partis à la chasse, ça avait mal tourné et… Il avait ouvert les yeux sur cette pièce blanche.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

\- Oh ! Quelques temps. Ca n'aurait pas été drôle de te réveiller trop vite. Tu l'aurais juste vu dormir, chouiner sur son sort, ce genre de trucs inintéressants au possible. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant depuis qu'il a reprit les chasses, crois-moi, tu vas adorer le spectacle.

Dean sentit un frisson glacer son dos.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Sam ?

\- Il se passe qu'il est persuadé que son frère chéri est mort. Comme c'est drôle n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas mort. Il faut que je lui dise ! Ramène moi là bas.

Ce rire, comme mille prisonniers qui se moqueraient de lui en même temps, n'amusa pas Dean.

\- Pas tout de suite. Profite un peu du spectacle avant ça Dean. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser. Moi, je m'amuse déjà.

Dean essaya de frapper contre les murs et insulta la voix :

\- Ramène moi près de lui espèce de salopard !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Et Dean eut beau hurler, s'égosiller, la voix ne revint pas. Il n'était pas sûr d'être seul, mais il avait l'impression de l'être.

Il regarda Sam toujours concentré sur son ordi et posa sa main sur son image :

\- Je suis vivant Sammy.

Sam n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : cette fic a des moments plutôt glauques, je crois. Et donc j'ai fais des chapitres plus courts (qui ont fini par devenir plus longs il me semble, vous verrez bien). J'espère que ce début vous plais.


	2. L'aquarium

**Titre :** L'aquarium

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing (futur) : **Destiel

**Note : **spoils sur les 8 ou 9 premières saisons. Fic un peu dur.

* * *

Sam avait trouvé une nouvelle chasse. Après plusieurs interrogatoires et recherches, il était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un démon, génial, son met favoris. Sam ne manquait jamais d'idées pour les faire souffrir encore et encore. Et l'absence de son frère se faisait sentir encore plus aujourd'hui, il avait croisé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Pendant un instant son cœur s'était arrêté et il avait eu une réaction stupide, il avait couru après la personne, il avait posé sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant :

\- Dean.

Ce n'était pas lui, l'autre l'avait pris pour un fou.

\- Désolé… Désolé j'ai cru que… Vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre.

Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être Dean, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Quel idiot.

Sam avait réussi à attraper le démon facilement, les démons lui paraissaient tellement stupides maintenant. Sam avait eu un sourire étrange, un sourire bordé de folie, et le démon avait su qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment. Un très mauvais moment.

xxx

C'était la troisième chasse de Sam à laquelle assistait Dean. La première fois, quand il avait torturé cette pauvre fille vampire, Dean avait cogné de toutes ses forces contre les murs et avait hurlé le nom de son frère. Dean détestait les vampires bien sûr, surtout que cette pétasse n'était pas innocente, mais ce que faisait Sam, c'était … C'était… C'était pas Sam. Dean avait presque soufflé de soulagement quand Sam l'avait enfin achevé.

La deuxième victime était un shapeshifter et Sam n'avait pas été plus doux. Cette fois-ci Dean après avoir essayé d'hurler encore et encore, avait essayé d'appeler Cas.

\- Cas protège mon frère bordel, le laisse pas comme ça, Cas qu'est ce que tu fous ? Cas viens me ramener près de lui, Cas dis lui au moins que je suis vivant.

C'était la voix qui lui avait répondu, détruisant ses seuls espoirs :

\- Oh tu peux l'appeler et t'égosiller autant que tu veux, ton ange ne viendra pas. J'ai coupé la station ange. Il ne t'entends même pas, il est lui aussi sûr que tu es mort.

Dean avait eu l'impression de basculer.

Cette troisième fois, Dean était resté assis et avait juste marmonné.

\- Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas Sam, si ça se trouve c'est juste une illusion.

La voix avait ricané et Dean avait grincé des dents.

\- Tu veux parier sur une hypothèse Dean ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas Sam, mais peut-être que ça l'est. Et s'il y a une chance que ça l'est alors… Tu dois croire que ça l'est.

Dean avait regardé Sam torturer le démon, en silence, et avait eu envie qu'on l'achève lui aussi.

xxx

Cette fois-ci, ce démon, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Sam n'en tira rien. Aucune satisfaction, aucun bien fait, rien. Même torturer des monstres ça ne l'aidait plus fallait croire. La chasse suivante il se contenta de butter le loup garou sans même poser de questions, et celle d'encore après il tua quelques démons sans même les capturer. Sam se lassait.

Il ne voulait pas des monstres. Il n'en voulait qu'un seul et il ne le trouvait pas.

Sam connaissait un autre moyen de sombrer. Son frère lui avait montré. Son frère… Dean. Par moment la douleur était comme un écho, mais le plus souvent, le plus souvent elle était tellement présente que Sam avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait sans arrêt un couteau juste à côté du cœur. Plaie à vif. Dean lui manquait tellement que chaque pas c'était comme marcher sur le feu, chaque respiration lui faisait avaler des cailloux. Il sortait son téléphone, voulait appeler Dean, suppliait son frère de décrocher, de lui envoyer un sms, de pas être mort. Mais il était mort, bordel, Dean était mort, il était mort, mort, mort. Et Sam n'avait plus rien, et n'arrivait à aller nulle part.

Il échoua dans un bar. Filles et alcool. Que la douleur s'éloigne un moment, juste un moment. Qu'il baise, se saoule, et que la douleur la mette en veille. C'était la méthode Dean, ça deviendrait la méthode Sam.

Il devenait tellement pathétique, tellement, tellement. Sam à boire comme ce n'était pas permis, à boire et à vomir dans la rue, à tomber, à se traîner dans son désespoir. Tellement pathétique Sam à ramener la première pute qui passait et à coucher avec sans même y prendre aucun plaisir, sans même essayer d'en prendre. Juste faire taire la douleur, juste fermer les yeux et se dire que Dean est là quelque part, quand il boit, quand il couche, Dean est là quelque part.

Des conneries, de la merde, Sam chassait et Sam sombrait dans un bar, Sam voulait juste que la terre s'arrête de tourner.

Et Dean voyait tout. Il voyait tout et ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait essayé d'appeler Sam, de lui parler, de le rassurer, il avait tellement frappé les murs que ses poings étaient en sang. L'autre connard, lui fournissait une bassine qui apparaissait de nulle part pour faire ses besoins, et elle disparaissait de la même façon. De temps à autre il pensait à lui donner des fringues propres, mais Dean s'il voulait se laver un minimum devait utiliser l'eau des verres que l'enculé lui envoyait s'il avait soif. Il le nourrissait également et quand il refusait de manger pour se laisser crever il lui rappelait que vivant Dean aurait plus de chances de retrouver son frère.

Vivant il aurait plus de chance de sauver Sammy. Alors Dean mangeait, Dean mangeait et donnait des coups de pieds dans les murs, Dean se faisait mal et usait ses cordes vocales en hurlement. Espérant que Sam l'entende, au moins une fois. Même si ça ne servait à rien, même si c'était stupide, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Sammy je t'en prie. Ecoute moi. Sam, je suis vivant. Je te vois. Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, ne le laisse pas t'avoir. Sammy…

Mais Sam n'entendait pas, n'entendait rien. Jamais. C'était comme essayer de parler à un écran de cinéma, essayer de raisonner le personnage d'un film, ça ne servait à rien.

xxx

La chute. Sam ne savait pas quand il atteindrait le fond. Sam ne savait pas s'il atteindrait le fond. Il y avait eu cette bagarre dans un bar, qui avait tellement mal tourné, Sam avait craqué, il avait sorti son arme et il avait failli tirer sur un être humain. Sur un être humain merde. Heureusement il avait réalisé, heureusement il s'était arrêté.

Mais la prochaine fois est-ce qu'il s'arrêterait ?

Dean regardait la scène en tremblant. Sammy. Ses yeux étaient tellement… Tellement quoi ? On aurait dit que son regard était comme… éteint. Il avait des cernes affreuses, combien est-ce que cela faisait de temps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de dormir ? Cette colère qui se dégageait de lui, c'était pire que jamais. Et surtout cette tristesse, cette détresse. La façon dont Sam avait regardé l'homme après l'avoir menacé, ce désespoir qui s'était étalé sur tout son visage, ça avait fendu Dean. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son frère se détruire de cette manière et ne rien pouvoir y faire. Juste être spectateur. C'était intolérable, c'était tellement douloureux et horrible. Dean devait se cogner contre le mur pour supporter ça, se cogner pour essayer d'effacer les images de son frère dans sa chute.

\- Je suis vivant, hurlait-il. Je suis vivant !

Mais il commençait à en douter. Peut-être bien qu'il était mort finalement, et qu'il était dans un endroit pire que l'Enfer.

Sammy son petit frère, après la scène dans le bar, était rentré au bunker. Il était rentré comme s'il avait dû porter son corps avec toutes ces forces.

\- Oh Cas, putain d'ange, pourquoi tu fais rien pour lui ? T'es passé où ?

La voix siffla :

\- Tu veux voir des images de ton ange ?

Dean secoua la tête, il ne voulait plus voir des images de personne. Il ne voulait pas voir Cas. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire, de voir que Cas l'avait oublié et était passé à autre chose, ou de le voir sombrer de la même façon que Sam.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Trop aimable fils de pute.

Sam venait de passer la porte de sa chambre puis s'était écroulé par terre. Même pas eu la force de tomber sur le lit. Il se tenait à quatre pattes et tapait le sol avec son poing et Dean s'approcha de l'image et posa sa main sur le dos de Sam.

\- Sammy, je suis là.

Mais Sam tapa le sol plus fort, encore et encore, puis finit par se mettre à pleurer comme on pleure quand on n'en peut plus. Comme on pleure parce que la douleur a envahi tout notre corps, toute notre âme. Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Oh Sammy… Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement désolé.

Sam criait et frappait le sol et pleurait. Sam gémissait, Sam appelait son frère comme si appeler quelqu'un de toutes ses forces pouvait le ramener à la vie. Dean c'était devenu comme un credo. _Dean. Pitié Dean, je t'en supplie Dean._ Et il suppliait Dean et Dean s'excusait, Dean lui disait _je suis vivant_, Dean voulait être là et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas et Sam pleurait, pleurait, pleurait.

Et puis il y eu ce moment horrible où Dean cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. La peur le prit à la gorge, et l'étouffa. Il appuya ses mains sur l'écran et essaya d'attraper Sam, bougeant ses bras contre le mur comme un chat essayant d'ouvrir une porte fermée.

\- Sammy non je t'en supplie.

Sam venait de se redresser et très calmement il venait de poser le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Dean entendit la voix rire, rire de cette joie atroce, de celui qui voit quelque chose de vraiment amusant.

Et Dean essayait d'agripper Sam, essayait de détruire ce mur et d'attraper son frère pour l'empêcher d'appuyer sur la détente. Il hurlait et il ne s'entendait même pas hurler. Sam avait les yeux fermés dans le silence, ignorant les appels suppliant de son grand frère.

Dean tapait le mur tellement fort que ses bras allaient se briser mais il s'en fichait. Si Sam tirait, si Sam se tuait… Il allait mourir avec lui. Il était sûr qu'il ne supporterait ni le bruit de l'explosion, ni la vision du suicide de son petit frère. Sa bouche hurlait son prénom à s'en casser les cordes vocales, ses poings frappaient à s'en casser les os, et Sam n'entendait pas.

Sam. N'entendait. Pas.

Sam décida de compter jusqu'à trois. A trois il appuierait sur la gâchette, à trois adieu monde de merde. Enfer ou Paradis il s'en foutait, il espérait juste revoir son frère, qu'on le laisse revoir son grand frère. Dean. Mais il irait sûrement en Enfer et Dean était sans doute au Paradis, même si Dean ne le croyait pas, il méritait tellement d'aller au Paradis.

Un. Deux.

_Et ta vengeance Sammy ?_

Sam baissa l'arme. D'abord il butterait celui qui avait tué Dean. Ensuite il se mettrait une balle dans la tête.

Dean tomba à genoux. Il posa la joue sur le mur et laissa ses bras retombé à côté de son corps.

\- Sammy…

Sam laissa des larmes couler encore de ses yeux. Ses dernières larmes décida-t-il. Il ne pleurerait plus. Il allait retrouver le monstre qui avait tué son frère, se venger, et se tuer. Mais plus de larmes.

Il posa son dos contre le mur et s'assit. Il n'avait pas la force de rejoindre son lit. Il se sentait épuisé. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il ne savait pas que son frère dans une pièce qui s'appelait l'aquarium, se tenait contre lui.

Dean tout appuyé contre le mur se collait à Sam, imaginairement. Il était un poisson dans son bocal qui ne pouvait pas sauver la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. L'aquarium. C'était approprié.

\- Sammy, tu es mon petit frère, il faut que tu t'en sortes. Il faut que tu t'en sortes.

Et Dean avait l'impression de tomber en morceau.

\- Je trouve ça passionnant, pas toi ? Fit la voix.

Il n'eut même pas la force de l'envoyer paître.

xxx

Sam dormit longtemps. Dean en profita pour se rouler en boule, toujours collé contre le mur, et essaya de dormir lui aussi. Se réveillant tout le temps en sursaut et vérifiant que son petit frère était toujours vivant. De temps en temps il caressait l'image de Sam, son visage, ses cheveux. Pour se rassurer.

\- Sammy.

Puis il se recouchait et se rendormait.

Quand Sam se réveilla, Dean l'accompagna partout, comme s'il était son ombre. Il faisait le tour de la pièce pour le suivre tandis que la caméra (était-ce bien une caméra ?) le suivait aussi. Il lui parlait aussi.

\- Sammy, tu as bien dormi. Ca fait du bien de dormir tu vois. Tu avais besoin de sommeil. Ca t'a remis les idées en place n'est ce pas Sam ?

Ces propos étaient un peu bizarres, un peu incohérent.

\- Sam mange bien. Tu dois bien manger.

Quand Sam jeta les bouteilles d'alcool Dean applaudit :

\- C'est bien Sam, c'est comme ça qu'on se reprend. C'est moi l'alcoolique tu sais, pas toi.

Sam s'assit, mangea un truc, et ouvrit son ordi. Dean se crispa :

\- Ne fais pas de recherches Sam. Laisse tomber. Et si tu reprenais la fac ? Si tu faisais autre chose. Un truc que t'as toujours eu envie de faire ? Si tu trouvais une copine que tu te mariais, et si tu faisais des gosses ? Oublie moi Sam, mets moi de côté. Je t'en voudrai pas c'est promis.

Mais Sam faisait des recherches. Bien précise.

\- Sammy, tu devrais m'écouter. Pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas ?

Sam remontait au tout début, leur première piste avec Dean. La ville des disparitions, le monstre qui sévissait. Il cherchait des indices.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux Sam. Il a plusieurs noms, mais il se fait appeler discorde. Il est vachement vantard, il parle avec la voix de mille personnes, et quand il rit on croirait une prison entière de fou furieux qui a décidé de se marrer. Il pense que Tom et Jerry est aussi fun que Roméo et Juliette, tu vois le genre ? Ah ! Et il a pas mal de pouvoirs, alors fait attention si tu le retrouves.

Sam nota des noms sur un carnet. Il reprenait depuis le début. Fini la torture de monstre au hasard, fini les soirées d'alcool et les filles. Sam allait mettre un terme à sa chute.

xxx

Dean tournait en rond. Sam ne faisait pas grand-chose ces derniers temps, Dean lui parlait par intermittence, il lui proposait même un bout de tarte des fois. Eh ! C'est que discorde était vachement sympa, il le nourrissait toujours toujours bien. Des hamburgers bien gras, des tartes hyper sucrés, pas de quoi se plaindre, c'était un quatre étoiles. Il avait même eut le droit à de la bière. Pas assez pour devenir tellement bourré qu'il pouvait occulter ce qu'il se passait, cependant. Dommage.

Sam cherchait à retrouver le monstre. Il interrogeait surtout les gens, mais il n'avait plus la compassion et la patience d'avant. Il se contentait de poser les questions et quand les gens ne répondaient pas il les menaçait violemment. Quand il trouvait un indice, Sam le suivait, quand il restait bloqué il était tellement furieux qu'il pouvait cogner ses poings contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent.

\- Au moins tu ne tortures personne, lui disait Dean.

Il posait ses mains sur les mains de Sam.

\- Viens là, je vais te soigner.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais il pouvait imaginer qu'il le faisait, qu'il agissait, qu'il était utile, et pas seulement là à regarder son petit frère souffrir sans rien faire.

Quand Sam s'octroyait un moment pour dormir, Dean en profitait pour dormir aussi, même s'il dormait mal, se réveillait tout le temps, vérifiait que Sam allait bien. Quand Sam se mettait à hurler à cause de ses cauchemars, Dean pressait tout son corps contre le mur et chantait une des chansons de son répertoire, comme s'il pouvait l'aider à se rendormir.

Quand Sam conduisait l'Impala, Dean s'asseyait et lui disait de changer de musique, ou lui disait de faire attention à Baby, sans avoir vraiment besoin de le faire. Sam prenait soin de l'Impala comme Dean aurait pu le faire, sans doute parce qu'il était la seule chose qui lui restait de son frère.

\- Sammy est-ce que je suis vivant ? Ou est-ce que je suis mort ? Je crois que je suis mort finalement. Que l'Enfer c'était pas assez pour moi, qu'il fallait quelque chose de plus horrible tu vois ? J'ai gagné le pompon.

Que Dean puisse se dire que l'Enfer avec Alistair c'était un cadeau à côté de ce qu'il était entrain de vivre, en disait beaucoup sur la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Parfois quand la pression devenait trop forte, quand Sam venait de gratuitement planter son couteau dans l'épaule d'un pauvre type qui n'avait rien fait, sans le tuer, mais en le blessant quand même, Dean se recroquevillait dans un coin, serrait ses jambes et se berçait lui-même. Chantait un truc. Se tapait doucement la tête contre le mur derrière.

Au moins il n'entendait plus la voix. Discorde avait dû se lasser, et le laissait moisir ici pendant qu'il s'amusait avec d'autres personnes.

xxx

Les choses s'accélèrent enfin pour Sam, un jour. Il commençait à se demander si jamais il retrouverait le monstre qui avait tué Dean et s'était laissé aller à se saouler à la table d'un bar. Une femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une beauté qui commença à lui faire du pied. Sam la regarda à peine.

\- Tu voudrais pas rentrer avec moi beau gosse ?

Sam loucha sur son décolleté, il avait un air tellement cynique que Dean lui hurla dessus.

\- Sam arrête ça putain, arrête ça ! C'est pas toi ! Où t'as mis ton âme hein ? T'as pas le droit de la perdre à nouveau !

Sam n'entendait rien bien sûr, rien du tout.

\- On peut s'arranger dit-il à la fille.

Il la suivit. Elle le guida dans une ruelle et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Dean ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas assister aux moments trop intimes de Sam.

Dean ferma les yeux et du coup il s'endormit, la fatigue lui pesait dessus depuis tellement longtemps, qu'elle tomba et la minute d'après Dean s'écroulait de sommeil.

La fille arrêta d'embrasser Sam :

\- Je sais qui tu es Sam. Je sais que tu cherches à venger ton frère. J'ai des infos.

Sam la regarda et posa sa main sur son cou comme s'il allait l'étrangler :

\- Tourne pas autour du pot et dis moi tout.

La femme sourit :

\- Bien sûr, je vais même te montrer. Suis moi.

Sam serra sa main :

\- Non, dis moi ce que tu sais. Maintenant. Ici.

La femme posa sa main sur le poignet de Sam, déjà moins souriante :

\- Il faut que je te montre, ce sera plus simple.

Sam commença à sérieusement l'étrangler.

\- Comme si j'allais faire confiance à une pute dans ton genre !

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche le posa sur la joue de la fille et relâcha doucement son cou :

\- Parle où je te butte.

\- Le monstre qui a voulu tuer ton frère n'est pas comme tous les monstres. Il est spécial.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Comment tu me connais ?

\- Tout le monde te connaît, tu n'es pas discret. Je sais que tu me fais pas confiance mais suis moi et je te montrerai.

Sam baissa son arme et fronça les sourcils :

\- Si tu joues avec moi je…

\- Je sais ce que tu me feras, viens.

Sam suivit la fille. Elle l'emmena dans une autre rue, plus large, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

\- Voilà c'est ici.

Des hommes sortirent de leur cachette, en montrant leurs dents. Des vampires, _génial_.

\- Dire qu'on me disait que tu avais de l'instinct, espèce de crétin ! On va se débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute !

Sam coupa la tête de la fille, sans même ciller. Il était resté sur ses gardes bien sur.

\- Quelle conne ! Dit-il. Si elle croit que j'ai marché une seule seconde dans son jeu, elle s'est trompée. Je savais ce qu'elle était, je savais qu'elle m'emmènerait dans un nid, et j'avais juste besoin de sport.

Et il coupa la tête du type qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

\- Vous les vampires, vous êtes vraiment trop sûr de vous.

Il coupa la tête d'un autre. Il s'apprêtait à tous les tuer quand un type sortit de nulle part et commença à lui aussi faire tomber des têtes. C'était qui ce mec qui lui volait ses proies ? Sam était furieux, il ne voulait pas d'aide, de personne. Quand ils finirent de se débarrasser du nid de vampire, Sam plaqua le mec contre un mur. Malgré sa force et sa vitesse, le type n'était en fait qu'un gringalet blond, la gueule fardée de tâche de rousseur, et un air un peu stupide sur le visage. Sa tête lui revenait pas.

\- Je vais te buter, j'avais pas besoin d'aide. Grogna Sam.

L'homme cligna des yeux. Noisettes. Sans comprendre.

\- Je pensais… Que t'étais dans une mauvaise passe. Je suis chasseur. Je voulais juste aider.

\- Mêle de toi de tes affaires, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Sam le relâcha et se retourna pour s'en aller. Un vampire qui était caché, en profita pour lui sauter dessus. L'autre chasseur sauva Sam au dernier moment.

\- Hm tu disais ? Sourit le chasseur. Sur le fait que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ?

Sam regarda le chasseur avec indifférence, sans le remercier.

\- Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça. Je viens de te sauver la vie mec, ça compte non ? Ces choses là ça devrait toujours compter.

Sam haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour sans plus lui accorder son attention. Le chasseur en avait décidé autrement.

\- Oh allez quoi ! Tu peux me payer un verre pour ça non ?

Sam soupira et laissa ses pas le ramener au bar. Le mec sourit :

\- Genial ! Je meurs de soif justement.

xxx

Au bout d'une douzaine de verres, le mec avait pu lui révéler qu'il s'appelait Dany, qu'il avait un super tatouage sur les fesses, qu'il adorait les femmes – mais qu'il était pas contre les mecs de temps à autre – et qu'il avait eut une soeur, même s'il était vite passé sur ce sujet. Sam retint surtout qu'il avait une grande gueule, et but en silence.

\- Eh ! Toi gars, parle moi de toi.

\- Rien à dire.

\- Oh allez, tu peux au moins me dire ton nom non ?

\- Sam.

Dany fit une drôle de tête. Comme si le prénom venait de le poignarder. Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien… Juste que ma sœur s'appelait Samantha, je l'appelais toujours Sam. Ca m'a… Rappelé de mauvais souvenir. C'est rien.

Et le gars fini son verre à toute vitesse.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé à ta sœur ?

Dany parut se refermer comme une coquille.

\- Pas envie d'en parler, marmonna-t-il.

Sam n'insista pas. Ca ne le regardait pas, et en plus il s'en foutait. Complètement.

\- J'avais un frère qui s'appelait Dean, lâcha-t-il.

Merde pourquoi parlait-il de ça ?

\- J'imagine que si tu utilises le passé c'est pas très bon signe, fit Dany.

\- Il est mort.

Les mots étaient comme des bouts de verre dans la bouche de Sam.

\- Désolé, mec, je sais comme c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Dean était quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Il aurait mieux valu que je meurs à sa place.

Dany posa sa main sur son bras et Sam ne le rabroua pas.

\- Désolé. Répéta-t-il.

Sam releva les yeux vers lui. Dany était beaucoup plus sérieux maintenant.

\- C'est la merde Sam hein ? La vie des fois, c'est vraiment la merde.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Ouais.

Et ils burent tout le reste de la nuit ensemble.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le deuxième chapitre de discorde, je crois que c'est le pire de tous, le plus dur il me semble, mais je suis plus tout à fait sûre non plus. Sam et Dean souffrent pas mal et c'est très centré sur leur relation. Normalement Cas fait son apparition dans le chapitre suivant pour ceux qui l'attendent. Et sinon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.


	3. Suis-je vivant?

**Titre :** Suis-je vivant ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing (futur) : **Destiel

**Note : **spoils sur les 8 ou 9 premières saisons. Fic un peu dur.

* * *

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était redevenue toute blanche. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui coupait son air. Il se leva et se précipita vers les murs en tapant dessus. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sam pendant qu'il dormait ? Est-ce que ce machin était juste cassé ?

Dean pensait être heureux de ne plus voir Sam, mais en fait ce ne fut pas le cas. Il tapa sur le mur, doucement.

\- Eh ! Où t'es Sammy ?

Une boule de stress s'installa dans son estomac, une boule qui lui remonta jusque dans la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si son frère allait bien, il ne pouvait plus être sûr de rien. Dean sentit monter en lui une peur panique. Non. Non. Il fallait qu'il voit son frère. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Dean fit le tour de la pièce et tapa sur le mur aléatoirement. Il devait y avoir un bouton. Il appela discorde pour qu'il lui remette le film, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Et c'est comme si l'air venait à lui manquer. Après tout il était entre quatre murs, est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment de l'oxygène ici ? Dean ferma les yeux et essaya de mieux respirer, mais il repensa à Sam et haleta plus fort.

\- Mer…De Sam…

Il avait l'impression désagréable que la pièce tournait ou qu'il sortait de son corps. Il voulait voir Sam, être sûr qu'il aille bien, et putain il n'arrivait plus à respirer. De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air. Il fini par s'écrouler sur le sol, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle d'oxygène, tandis que son cœur commençait à lui faire mal. Il était persuadé qu'il allait crever comme ça, comme un chien, sans même savoir si son petit frère allait bien. Il serra son poing contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le début et la fin de cette pièce. Il se sentait tellement écrasé. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de s'imaginer ailleurs. Un endroit qu'il aimait bien, l'Impala. Il essaya de se souvenir de l'odeur du cuir des sièges, essaya de s'imaginer dedans, de sentir la route défilée, Sam qui conduit. Est-ce que Sam allait bien ? Et s'il était mort et s'il était mort... Et s'il était mort… Dean recommença à paniquer et à essayer de capturer l'air autour de lui.

Il lui fallu plus d'une heure pour réussir à se calmer. Entre temps il avait vomis de la bile et pleuré. Et même allongé sur le sol en train de respirer normalement, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à arracher des parties de lui, à en froisser d'autres, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un déchet qu'on traite sans pitié et dont on se débarrasse.

Dean attendait dans sa pièce toute blanche, perdu loin du monde, personne ne savait même qu'il était quelque part et de toute façon lui-même se disait qu'il n'était nulle part, qu'il n'était peut-être plus qu'un souvenir plein de douleurs. Qu'il n'était qu'une plaie ouverte.

Il arrêta de parler, il arrêta presque de bouger. Il mangeait – discorde le nourrissait toujours – et faisait ses besoins. Il était crasseux, puant, et il s'en fichait. Il restait roulé en boule le reste du temps et attendait. Et quand le silence et l'attente le rendaient complètement fou, il se mettait debout et hurlait en se cognant tout entier contre les murs. Il tirait ses cheveux qui étaient devenus trop longs, il se mettait à poil et se jetait contre le sol, pensant que seul son corps pouvait passer et pas ses habits. Puis il se calmait, se roulait de nouveau en boule et attendait.

Jusqu'à la prochaine crise.

xxx

Combien de temps est-ce que cela dura ? Des jours, des mois. Des siècles. Dean n'était plus qu'une ombre de Dean. Il n'était même pas sûr de s'appeler comme ça. Dean ? Hm c'était qui Dean déjà ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Lui il était « il », il n'avait pas de nom, il n'était personne, il était mort et vivant à la fois, il était une plaie béante.

La seule et unique chose dont il était encore sûr et certain c'était que Sam avait besoin de lui – s'il était toujours vivant. Sam, c'était encore la seule chose tangible dans son esprit. Sam. Sammy. Veiller sur Sammy.

Puis la pièce s'éteignit. Elle avait toujours été blanche comme s'il était dans quelque chose de vraiment lumineux, et maintenant quelqu'un venait d'éteindre les lumières et elle était grise. Il se mit debout et méfiant s'avança près de murs. Ce n'était pas des murs. C'était des cartons, il les poussa et se retrouva dehors. Dehors. Dehors.

Le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux, ou à la peau. Le sol lui parut brûlant sous ses pieds nus, il eut l'impression que le monde extérieur l'agressait et pendant un instant il se planqua derrière les faux murs en carton, sa prison était devenu l'endroit où il était en sécurité.

Pas longtemps. Il devait sortir et aller voir Sam, aider Sam, veiller sur Sam. Au moins vérifier que Sam était vivant.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il était dans une ville mais laquelle ? Il y avait des immeubles, des SDF, est-ce qu'il était un SDF ? Est-ce que pendant tout ce temps il avait juste dormi dans un carton et prit tellement de drogue qu'il avait cru être dans une drôle de pièce blanche ? Où est-ce que Sam était ? Comment allait-il pouvoir le retrouver ?

Il était perdu. Il regardait autour de lui et ne savait pas comment agir. Il avait envie de retourner derrière les cartons, en sécurité. Mais Sam avait besoin de lui, même s'il n'était plus sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Seulement lui, il avait besoin d'aide aussi. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. N'importe qui, il fallait qu'on l'aide.

\- Aidez-moi, murmura-t-il. Que quelqu'un m'aide. Je dois aider Sam, que quelqu'un m'aide.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus seul. Un homme avec un trench coat se tenait devant lui et le regardait comme s'il était … La lumière. Il le connaissait, il était presque sûr de le connaître.

\- Dean ? Dean tu es vivant !

Dean ? Ah oui Dean. C'était lui-même, Dean. Dean.

Il était Dean, bien sûr. Il était Dean.

Ca lui revenait. Il était Dean et l'homme… L'homme était un ange.

\- Castiel. Cas. Murmura-t-il.

Cas en un pas fut sur lui et Dean se retrouva dans ses bras. Dean reprenait doucement pied dans la réalité. Il était Dean et l'autre était un ange du nom de Castiel, qu'il appelait Cas, c'était son surnom. Sam son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Sam…

\- Je suis vivant ? Vraiment vivant ? Demanda-t-il.

Et Cas serra plus fort.

\- Tu es vivant.

\- Il faut que je le dise à Sam, il faut que Sam le sache. S'il te plaît Cas, emmène moi à Sam, s'il te plaît.

Mais Cas ne savait pas où était Sam.

\- Je vais te ramener au bunker, il doit y être. Dit-il.

\- Merci Cas.

Cas transporta Dean, mais ne le relâcha pas, et se recula à contre cœur. Ses bras étaient toujours sur les bras de Dean, ses mains le tenant. Cela faisait des semaines. Dean était mort, Cas n'entendait plus sa voix, ni ses appels, Cas était simplement resté prostré dans un coin de Paradis sans bouger, à attendre que cette fichu douleur passe, sans qu'elle ne passe jamais.

\- Cas ?

\- Dean, tu es vivant.

Dean hocha la tête, c'était tellement rassurant à entendre. Autant pour Cas que pour Dean.

\- Je suis vivant.

Puis il se sépara de Cas et chercha son frère dans le bunker. Il n'était pas là. Sam n'était pas là. Où était Sam ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il était en sécurité ? Dean se mit à trembler et Cas fut tout de suite à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Dean…

\- Où est Sammy ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Cas se mit devant lui :

\- Dean, on va le trouver.

Et Dean se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de Cas.

\- On va le trouver, promit-il.

Dean ferma les yeux, il se laissa aller.

\- D'accord.

xxx

Cas resta avec Dean. Dean devait se laver et se changer, reprendre une forme humaine ou bien essayer. Essayer de se retrouver. Il toucha ses habits sans presque les reconnaître. Est-ce que c'était vraiment à lui ? Il prit des sous vêtements, un jean, un tee-shirt et une chemise et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il laissa la porte ouverte, il n'était pas sûr de jamais pouvoir se retrouver dans une petite pièce fermée, à nouveau.

Il resta une heure sous la douche. Usa toute l'eau chaude. Il avait vidé le savon et le shampoing sur lui. Il sortit finalement s'essuya et s'habilla. D'accord, il avait mit sa peau de Dean, c'était presque ça. Il se rasa les cheveux et la barbe. S'observa dans le miroir, ne sut pas qui il était, n'en fut pas sûr. Vivant ou mort ?

Et si c'était discorde qui jouait avec lui ? S'il était encore là bas ?

\- Cas, appela-t-il.

Cas apparut tout de suite à côté de lui et Dean posa son front sur son épaule.

\- Je suis bien là n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui Dean.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Je te le jure Dean.

Cas passa un bras autour de Dean et ils restèrent là quelques temps, le temps que Dean se calme.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé Dean ? Fini par demander Cas dans un murmure.

Dean ne répondit rien.

Dean essaya d'appeler les portables de Sam au moins un million de fois. Sam ne répondit jamais.

\- Et s'il était mort ? Et s'il était mort…

Cas veillait à ce qu'il ne craque pas.

Dean était toujours sur les nerfs, il avait des sautes d'humeur. Il se mettait à tourner dans le bunker comme un lion dans une cage, ou il se cognait la tête contre les murs et Cas était obligé de l'arrêter. Il dormait et se réveillait en hurlant :

\- Je suis mort, je suis mort !

Et Cas devait le bercer pendant des heures et lui assurer qu'il était vivant.

Dean cherchait Sam partout aussi. Il continuait d'appeler ses portables, ou cherchait des infos sur internet. Des fois il fondait en larmes et se recroquevillait sur lui-même :

\- Sam, Sam, Sam… Où es-tu Sam ?

Cas ne pouvait pas le quitter d'une semelle. Dean voulait même qu'il dorme avec lui, parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être seul, parce qu'il avait la trouille de retourner là bas, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas Sam et que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sam il ne le supporterait pas.

L'ange détestait tellement voir Dean dans cet état, complètement détruit, son corps intact, mais son âme et son esprit malmené, blessé, brisé. Il aurait voulu le guérir avec sa Grâce, mais la Grâce ne guérissait pas ce genre de maux. Il pouvait juste être là, et le prendre dans ses bras mille fois par jour. Lui promettre qu'ils allaient retrouver Sam.

Il tint sa promesse, parce que Sam finit par revenir au bunker. Après quelques jours, il entra simplement, sans s'attendre à y retrouver son frère.

Dean était assis à la table juste en face de la porte et quand Sam l'ouvrit et qu'il le vit, Dean eut un sourire tellement large tout à coup. Sam. C'était Sam. Il était là, il était rentré. Son petit frère. Il se mit debout et cria :

\- Sammy.

Dean couru vers lui, faillit trébucher sur les marches et n'y fit pas attention. Son petit frère était là, bien vivant, en bonne santé. Il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Sammy enfin.

Dean ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la douleur à l'épaule, il était trop heureux de retrouver Sam. C'est en se reculant qu'il vit le regard de son frère et le couteau planté dans son épaule.

\- Sam ?

Sam retira la lame et la replanta dans le même endroit, Dean serra les dents. Cette fois-ci la douleur lui explosa dans le corps.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Sam ?

Sam tenta de le poignarder une troisième fois mais Dean eut le réflexe de se reculer. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il le vit. Le regard vide de son frère. Le regard mort. Son visage, tellement froid, dur, tellement effrayant.

\- Sammy ? Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sammy ? Je suis vivant. Tu as vu, je suis vivant !

Sam s'approcha et tenta de le poignarder encore.

\- Sam ! Ecoute c'est moi, c'est moi, Dean, je suis vivant.

\- Ta gueule.

Dean se la boucla. La voix de Sam était glaciale.

\- Je vais te buter. Et je vais te buter lentement, et je vais y prendre du plaisir crois-moi.

Dean se remit à trembler. Qu'est ce qui arrivait à Sam ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il le tuer ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi Sam ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

\- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Sam sembla furieux, tellement furieux, que la haine et la rage fut la seule chose qui apparu dans son regard mort. Il sauta sur Dean et réussit à lui enfoncer le couteau dans l'autre épaule. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans les escaliers et la chute fit mal. Entre les blessures de Dean et les marches qui rebondirent dans son dos, Dean serra les dents. Après la douleur morale, la douleur physique. Au moins c'était sûr il était vivant.

\- Sam arrête, Sam !

Mais Sam se relevait déjà et Dean n'eut pas d'autres choix que de faire de même et de descendre les marches à toute vitesse.

Cas était là et finit par venir en aide à Dean.

\- Sam qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il en protégeant Dean avec tout son corps.

\- Pousse-toi de mon chemin Cas où je t'achève aussi.

\- Sam… Reprends toi.

Sam avait en main une lame d'ange et il était prêt à attaquer, mais Cas était plus fort et repoussa Sam, en un coup Sam fut balancé contre le mur. Dean voulu courir vers lui inquiet :

\- Sam ?

Mais Cas le retint par le bras. Sam se releva et fonça à nouveau sur son frère. Cas lui barra une nouvelle fois la route et l'envoya valdinguer plus loin.

\- Arrête Cas, tu vas le blesser !

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser te blesser.

Sam, furieux, sortit une arme à feu et avant que son frère ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sam lui tira dessus. Cas se mit devant Dean avant que la balle ne l'atteigne, puis serra Dean contre lui et ils disparurent, laissant Sam seul.

xxx

Dean saignait et ses épaules lui faisaient mal mais il frappa quand même Cas.

\- Ramène moi là bas ! Ramène moi ! Je dois aider Sam, je peux pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Il essaie de te tuer Dean.

\- Il n'est pas lui-même Cas, il ne veut pas vraiment me tuer. Ramène moi, je vais lui parler.

Cas refusa, ce n'était pas prudent.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir écouter. Il faut d'abord comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Puis Cas posa sa main sur le visage de Dean :

\- Et te soigner aussi.

Les blessures de Dean guérirent et Dean en profita simplement pour frapper Cas plus fort :

\- Ramène moi bordel ! Tant pis s'il me tue.

\- Tu veux vraiment que Sam se lève tous les matins avec ton meurtre sur la conscience ?

Dean finit par baisser la tête et les bras.

\- Non… Pas vraiment.

Cas posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Il faut d'abord comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Dean hocha la tête doucement.

\- Hm.

Cas les avait transporté en sécurité dans une ville loin d'ici. Ils trouvèrent une chambre de motel pour que Dean ait un endroit où dormir.

Dean n'avait pas sommeil mais s'allongea quand même et demanda à Cas de s'allonger avec lui. Au début. Il était silencieux, il était cassé.

Sam… Pourquoi est-ce que Sam avait cherché à le tuer ? Il n'avait même pas eu un moment d'hésitation… Est-ce qu'il le détestait à ce point ? Parce qu'il l'avait tellement blessé et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui…

Sam avait l'air aussi tellement mal, tellement détruit. Dean repensait à son regard tellement éteint, sa voix glaciale. Il était pire que quand il n'avait pas d'âme. Il était comme mort de l'intérieur, avec seulement la colère pour le faire avancer.

Dean regarda Cas et tout à coup recommença le frapper et à lui crier dessus :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Dean ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tout seul s'enfoncer ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris soin de mon petit frère ? Tu es un salaud Cas, un véritable salaud !

Cas baissa les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

Dean arrêta de le frapper mais continua de lui crier dessus :

\- Il avait besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas vu comment il a souffert ? Tu n'as pas vu ? Parce que moi j'ai vu Cas. Je l'ai vu, chaque instant de sa souffrance et de sa descente aux enfers, j'ai vu ça.

Dean se mit à trembler.

\- Je suis resté enfermé pendant des jours et des jours et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Rien. Juste rester là et regarder. Je ne pouvais rien faire Cas, j'étais tellement inutile. Et toi pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

Cas n'osait vraiment plus le regarder.

\- Je… Quand Sam m'a dit que tu étais mort, j'ai simplement disparu dans un coin du Paradis et je n'ai plus bougé. Sam ne m'a jamais appelé alors j'ai pensé… J'aurais dû savoir… Je suis désolé Dean.

\- Tu t'es planqué hein ? C'était facile pour toi.

\- Ce n'était pas facile Dean, je croyais que tu étais mort, et…

Dean tremblait de tout son corps, de tout son être, ses poings étaient serrés.

\- Tu n'as rien fait pour lui. Cas je te déteste.

Cas répéta :

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

Dean hurla :

\- Tu es désolé hein ? C'est facile d'être désolé maintenant ! C'est facile Cas.

Cas savait ce que faisait Dean. Il lui hurlait dessus parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il avait besoin de faire mal. Ca marchait bien, Cas était blessé par les mots de Dean, et culpabilisait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement disparaître et laisser Dean tout seul.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ton frère seul, murmura-t-il, mais apprendre ta mort ainsi m'a rendu incapable de réfléchir correctement.

\- Des excuses ça, cria Dean, toujours des excuses. Merde Cas, tu as abandonné mon frère ! Dis le, sans te trouver d'excuses. Tu l'as abandonné.

\- J'ai abandonné ton frère, dit Cas tout doucement. Je suis désolé.

Dean donna des coups de poings rageurs dans le lit. Puis se mordit la main pour s'empêcher de hurler. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Cas attrapa doucement sa main pour la retirer de sa bouche. Dean avait mordu tellement fort qu'il saignait. Dean lui donna des coups de poings, et Cas lui tendit sa main :

\- Si tu veux mordre, mord ma main.

Dean planta ses dents dedans, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa rage et sa colère, de toute sa rancune. Il mordit et s'accrocha au bras de Cas et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Cas attendit que Dean tremble moins et relâche sa main puis il passa ses bras autour de Dean et le prit contre lui. Dean ne criait plus, Dean murmura :

\- Cas, je l'ai vu moi. J'ai tout vu. J'ai tout vu… Et je n'ai rien pu faire, moi aussi j'ai abandonné Sam. Je l'ai laissé tomber. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça, c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas vu, pourquoi il veut me tuer maintenant. Mais je suppose que je le mérite, je le mérite.

\- Tu ne le mérites pas Dean. Sam ne va pas bien, et je te jure que je ne l'abandonnerai plus. On va l'aider d'accord ? On va trouver pourquoi il veut te tuer et on va l'aider.

Dean s'accrocha au dos de Cas.

\- Hm.

Dean ferma les yeux et Cas ne le lâcha pas une seconde. Pas même quand il s'allongea, entraînant Dean avec lui. Pas même quand Dean s'endormit dans ses bras, les traces de larmes encore sur les joues. Cas veilla sur Dean, il ne pouvait faire que ça.

Il avait une meilleure idée de ce que Dean avait vécu. Il avait vu son petit frère sombrer sans pouvoir rien faire, et l'impuissance avait dû le rendre fou, le détruire. Pas étonnant qu'il tenait contre lui un Dean si frêle, si fragile. Pas étonnant qu'il soit tellement brisé, tellement mal, tellement faible. Il faudrait du temps pour recoller les morceaux, s'il pouvait les recoller alors que Sam avait tenté de le tuer…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà un nouveau chapitre, où j'ai juste rendu Dean complètement fou, ne me remerciez pas pour ça, c'était gratuit ahahah ! Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui a pu arriver à Sam, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre, je garde un peu de suspens. Et voilà on a vu Cas et désolé s'il vous a déçu parce qu'il a pas bougé le petit doigt, mais à la base il devait même pas apparaître donc je lui ai pas donné un super rôle. Mais il est revenu pour Dean. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous as pas trop déçu.


	4. Dany

**Titre :** Dany

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing (futur) : **Destiel

**Note : **spoils sur les 8 ou 9 premières saisons. Fic un peu dur.

* * *

Sam ne comprit pas tout à fait pourquoi il accepta Dany auprès de lui, mais il arrêta de chasser seul. Cela lui compliquait les choses puisqu'en solo il continuait de chercher le monstre qui avait tué son frère, et qu'il ne voulait pas mêler Dany à ça.

Dany était un type bien, parfois un peu agaçant parce qu'il avait un humour à deux balles, et qu'il fallait toujours qu'il drague dès qu'il se trouvait dans un bar, mais un type bien quand même. Il était très doué pour la chasse en plus, il savait très bien se défendre, il était malin, et parfois impitoyable. Discuter avec les monstres c'était pas son truc, un monstre c'était un monstre, point barre. Ca faisait longtemps que Sam avait arrêté de discuter aussi.

Dany n'avait pas le droit de conduire l'Impala mais il respectait ça, et se contentait du siège passager. Il mettait toutes les cassettes de musique de Dean en chantant à tue tête – et plutôt bien étrangement, Sam se serait presque attendu à ce qu'il chante faux.

\- Ton frère avait de sacrément bons goûts musicaux ça c'est clair.

Sam se sentait fier de ça.

De partenaires, ils finirent par devenir amis. Sur le terrain et au court des chasses, ils faisaient une sacrément bonne équipe, un duo comme il y en a peu. Un duo comme Sam l'avait été avec Dean.

\- Parfois Sam, tu me rappelles ma sœur ! Lâcha une fois Dany.

Sam n'osa pas lui dire qu'il lui rappelait son frère.

Et puis un soir ce fut autour de plusieurs verres que Sam se confia à Dany. Sam était toujours celui qui se confiait le plus facilement, finalement. Déjà avec Dean.

\- Dean a été tué par un monstre au court d'une chasse, lâcha-t-il tout de go.

Dany arrêta de boire, et regarda Sam sérieusement et en silence, pour le pousser à raconter la suite.

\- Je ne sais pas c'était quel montre, mais il était archi puissant, presque invisible, il se déplaçait comme le vent et il a désintégré Dean.

Le verre dans la main de Dany éclata et ses yeux se remplirent d'une rage que Sam n'avait jamais vue chez lui.

\- Discorde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le monstre dont tu parles, c'est Discorde.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Dany ramassa doucement les morceaux de verres sur la table :

\- Je reconnaîtrais cette pétasse entre un million. Archi puissante, presque invisible, rapide comme le vent. Désintégration. C'est ce qu'elle a fait à ma sœur.

Sam ouvrit la bouche :

\- Alors tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- Ouais… J'ai pété un plomb, j'ai cherché à me venger. Au début j'étais comme toi, je ne savais pas c'était quel monstre. Et puis un jour… Un jour Sam… Samantha est revenue.

\- Ta sœur n'était pas morte ? Demanda Sam avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix tout à coup.

\- Oh si ! Morte elle l'était, mais au début j'ai vraiment cru que c'était elle. Elle m'a expliqué que Discorde l'avait emmené dans une sorte de boite que Discorde appelait l'aquarium et que ma soeur me voyait vivre mais pouvait rien faire pour m'aider ni pour me dire qu'elle était vivante. C'était tellement incroyable que j'ai même pas trouvé son histoire bizarre tu vois ?

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'un jour la boite avait disparu et qu'elle avait réussi à fuir, et qu'elle était venu me retrouver tout de suite. J'étais tellement heureux de la revoir si tu savais, tellement heureux.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'était pas elle. Petit à petit j'ai remarqué que quelque chose clochait, mais ça m'a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps. Elle était entrain de m'empoisonner en mettant du poison dans ma nourriture et je suis tombé malade, j'ai failli mourir.

\- C'était pas ta sœur ?

\- Non. C'était Discorde elle-même, cette saloperie prenait son pied en me faisant mourir à petit feu par la main même de ma sœur. J'ai fini par m'en rendre compte et j'ai cherché à la tuer, mais on ne tue pas Discorde. J'ai juste tué l'image de ma sœur et elle a disparu pour toujours.

Le silence tomba, froid, dur. Sam réfléchit un instant puis finit par dire :

\- Alors si Dean finit par revenir…

\- Tu peux être sûr que ce sera pas lui, que ce sera Discorde. Ne te fais pas avoir Sam, ne te fais pas avoir comme moi… Tue la, directement, sans réfléchir. Sans causer.

Sam acquiesça et finit son verre à toute vitesse. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable, et si jamais c'était réellement son frère qui revenait ?

xxx

Dany lui avait dit que Dean reviendrait et donc qu'il devait se tenir prêt à tuer Discorde. Mais Sam doutait, et si Dany se trompait ? S'il avait tué sa sœur et qu'il s'inventait une histoire pour supporter son acte ? Comment pouvait-il être sûr à cent pourcent que ce ne serait pas Dean ? Sam avait envie de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, de lui parler. Il le reconnaîtrait si jamais ce n'était pas son frère, il le connaissait trop bien alors il le reconnaîtrait sûrement, n'est ce pas ?

Il fit part de ses doutes à Dany :

\- Je pense qu'il est possible que si… Si Dean revient, je lui laisserai une chance.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

\- Mais c'est Dean, je ne peux pas juste le tuer… C'est mon frère.

\- Ce ne sera pas ton frère.

\- Peut-être que si, peut-être qu'il aura trouvé un moyen d'échapper à Discorde.

\- Ton frère est mort Sam, il est mort depuis longtemps. Tu devrais te méfier.

\- Je me méfierai mais… Mais s'il revient je le laisserai au moins s'expliquer. Je l'écouterai, et peut-être que ce sera vraiment lui… Peut-être que… Ce sera lui…

Dany soupira :

\- Sam… Tu risques de subir des désillusions.

\- Je me tiendrai prêt à le tuer au cas où, mais je l'écouterai. Et pour ce qui est des désillusions, ce ne sera pas la première, alors je prends le risque.

\- Comme tu veux Sam, comme tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'avais prévenu.

xxx

Maintenant Sam nourrissait presque de l'espoir. Il cherchait comment on pouvait tuer Discorde sans rien trouver, et en même temps il attendait que Dean revienne. Dany lui disait _« ce ne sera pas Dean »,_ mais s'il y avait une mini chance que ce soit lui… Alors Sam la prendrait.

Mais Dean ne vint pas. Des jours après cette discussion il n'était toujours pas venu et cela faisait déjà des semaines que Dean était mort. Sam avait nourri de l'espoir pendant un moment, quelque chose qui avait calmé sa douleur, qui lui avait presque redonné goût à la vie, mais maintenant il ne savait plus. Dany s'était peut-être trompé, ou alors Discorde n'agissait pas de la même façon avec tout le monde.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand Dean revint.

Dean était sale, ses cheveux avaient poussés, sa barbe aussi, il avait l'air malade, mais il serra son frère dans ses bras au moins cent ans.

\- Sammy je suis vivant. Je suis vivant et j'ai tout vu… Je t'ai vu… Je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas t'aider, je suis désolé.

Sam en aurait pleuré de joie. C'était Dean, c'était bien lui. Son grand frère était là, enfin. Il était rentré, il était revenu. Il lui raconta la même histoire que Samantha avait racontée à Dany et Sam le cru parce que c'était vraiment Dean, il en était sûr. C'était Dean. C'était forcément Dean. Sam avait trop envie d'y croire pour accepter que ça ne puisse pas être Dean. Dany était absent, il était aller draguer, et Sam passa toute la nuit à discuter avec Dean. Dean n'avait pas l'air très bien, il tremblait beaucoup, il avait l'air effrayé. Sam était inquiet pour lui, il avait dû tellement souffrir. Etre enfermé comme ça. Il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de tout ce que Dean avait dû voir, Sam culpabilisait et en même temps était heureux de savoir que Dean était bel et bien vivant.

Il ne fut pas aussi méfiant qu'il l'avait dit, parce que pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, il avait l'impression de respirer. Son frère était là. Il s'en voudrait plus tard pour le mal qu'il avait fait. Plusieurs fois il fut obligé de serrer Dean dans ses bras. Tout était tellement parfait, bien.

Puis Dany rentra. Dany avait bu. Il su tout de suite qui était l'homme avec Sam. Il su, lui, que ce n'était pas l'homme que Sam pensait.

\- Je vais te buter une bonne fois pour toute Discorde, je vais te tuer.

Dean se défendit :

\- Attends, tu te trompes, je ne suis pas Discorde, je le jure que je ne le suis pas.

Sam protégea Dean.

\- Dany arrête. Dean a réussi à s'échapper, ce n'est pas Discorde. S'il te plaît arrête.

Dany regarda Sam et fini par baisser son arme :

\- Je le fais pour toi, pour te laisser le temps de réaliser, mais Sam méfie toi.

\- Merci Dany.

Dany lui sourit :

\- De rien mon pote. Tu sais, t'es un peu comme un frère pour moi alors…

Il jeta un regard à Dean :

\- T'as intérêt à être celui que tu dis, où on en finira une bonne fois pour toute avec toi.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Je suis Dean… Je suis bien Dean…

Il s'avança vers Dany :

\- Enchanté de te connaître Dany.

Il tendit la main vers Dany et Dany refusa de la serrer. Il lui tourna le dos. Dean eut un petit sourire, Sam le vit, ce sourire. Il le vit mais il réagit trop tard parce qu'il refusait de croire que Dean n'était pas Dean. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Dean avait prit le couteau de Sam sans que celui-ci ne le remarque et l'enfonça dans la moelle épinière de Dany.

\- Adieu adieu Dany.

Puis Dean claqua des doigts et Dany se désintégra. Sam ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet. Et Dean se tourna vers lui avec un sourire cruel :

\- Tu es trop stupide Sam. Trop stupide.

Sam devint fou et se jeta sur « Dean », sur Discorde. Mais celle-ci disparu en ricanant avec mille voix différentes.

\- Je te laisse un peu de temps Sam, un peu de temps pour devenir plus fort et pour trouver comment me tuer. Mais je reviendrai et toi et moi on va bien s'amuser.

Sam se retrouva seul. Il venait de perdre encore quelqu'un à cause de Discorde, à cause de lui-même parce qu'il avait voulu croire au retour de son frère.

Dany était mort par sa faute. Dany qui lui avait dit qu'il était comme un frère pour lui.

Sam tua tout sentiment en lui, tua tout ce qui restait.

Il ferait ce que Discorde avait dit, il deviendrait fort et il trouverait comment la tuer. Il ne parlerait plus, il appuierait sur la détente.

xxx

Sam avait cherché des informations sur Discorde sans trouver grand-chose. Sans être sûr de rien. La plupart du temps Discorde était décrit comme étant une déesse qui avait engendré pas mal de maux de ce monde (faim, peine, oublie, douleurs, etc., que des trucs joyeux en somme), mais rien sur comment s'en débarrasser. Il passait ses journées le nez plongé dans les livres ou sur son ordi, il ne sortait que pour aller acheter à manger et encore, seulement en dernier recours.

Il finit par trouver deux trois informations qui allaient lui servir. Lorsque Discorde prenait forme humaine, elle était aussi fragile qu'un humain, on pouvait la blesser – encore fallait-il l'attraper, évidemment – mais néanmoins il était fort possible que la tuer ne soit pas si simple. Discorde était une sale menteuse – ça Sam le savait déjà – elle faisait toujours naître le doute, toujours elle cherchait à vous avoir, il ne fallait se fier à personne. _Surtout pas à son frère_, pensa Sam. Et finalement Discorde n'aimait rien tant que de détruire, elle ne se contentait pas de tuer, elle se nourrissait de toute la peine, de la colère, de la destruction de votre âme et de votre esprit. Elle avait bien dû se régaler de Sam, mais au moins il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle l'avait laissé en vie.

Puis Sam trouva des renseignements sur un type qui avait écrit un mémoire sur Discorde et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de le contacter pour qu'il lui donne des informations. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous et Sam prit la route aussi vite, laissant le bunker à l'abandon. Ne sachant pas que quelques minutes plus tard, Dean et Cas y apparaissaient.

xxx

Finalement le gars ne savait rien, rien d'intéressant. Il lui parla de la déesse grec, il lui fila tout un tas d'informations que Sam avait déjà trouvé sur Internet, et d'autres choses qu'il ignorait mais qui ne lui servirait en rien contre Discorde. Ce n'était qu'un ramassis de blabla inutile qui avait fait perdre son temps à Sam.

Sam lui avait demandé comment on pouvait tuer Discorde et le type était resté simplement béat et stupide.

\- On ne tue pas les dieux voyons.

Sam avait quand même pris les livres que l'homme lui avait donné, peut-être qu'il arriverait à y trouver des informations intéressantes qui lui auraient échappé, comme par exemple comment buter cette salope de déesse.

Une semaine de perdue pour rien, à cause de la route et de ce type qui n'avait jamais le temps et qui n'avait finalement rien à dire. Sam avait été tellement pressé que son portable était resté éteint dans la boite à gant et qu'il n'avait pas songé à regarder. Son esprit tourné vers Discorde.

Maintenant Sam avait juste hâte d'être au bunker et de recommencer à fouiller et à lire, parce que la seule chose qui comptait c'était de tuer Discorde. Une fois que ce serait fait il pourrait enfin mettre un terme à tout ça, fermer les yeux et crever.

Et là, surprise. Quand il ouvrit la porte du bunker Discorde était là. Utilisant l'apparence de Dean comme si c'était lui, jouant sur la corde des sentiments, faisant semblant d'être lui comme la pétasse manipulatrice qu'elle était. Sam avait retenu la leçon, il ne se laissa pas émouvoir même si elle ressemblait tellement à Dean, même si c'était comme si c'était lui. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas lui. Sam le savait. Il la poignarda, plusieurs fois, il ne l'écouta pas parler, pas chouiner. Il ne se laissa pas manipuler, ni émouvoir par elle. Il allait la blesser assez pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, plus s'enfuir et ensuite il trouverait le moyen de la torturer puis de la tuer, de se débarrasser de cette pétasse.

Cas était là aussi, cette saloperie avait réussi à le manipuler lui aussi, mais Sam s'en fichait, s'il devait tuer l'ange pour tuer Discorde, alors soit. Il voulait en finir, il voulait juste en finir.

Il hurla quand Cas et Discorde disparurent, hurla encore et encore, il cassa tout ce qu'il pu trouver sur son chemin, fit tomber les livres par terre, prit une chaise et la brisa contre le mur et détruisit les lampes. Il allait tuer cette pétasse, il allait la détruire, la blesser comme elle l'avait blessé. Cas ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Personne ne l'en empêcherait.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà ce qui s'est passé pour Sam pendant que son frère devenant fou dans l'aquarium. Et pourquoi Sam a réagit comme ça en retrouvant Dean. On en apprend un peu plus sur Discorde aussi dans ce chapitre. Voilà, enjoy.


	5. Je suis Dean et je suis vivant

**Titre :** Je suis Dean et je suis vivant.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing (futur) : **Destiel

**Note : **spoils sur les 8 ou 9 premières saisons. Fic un peu dur.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla Dean était plus calme. Il en voulait toujours à Cas, évidemment, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner, ni même de se pardonner, mais il n'avait plus envie de hurler, ni de mordre, ni de frapper. Il se sentait plutôt épuisé à dire vrai, épuisé par tout ça, toute cette merde. A la base ça n'avait été qu'une chasse, pourquoi est-ce que tout avait tourné de cette façon ?

Il avait vu son frère sombrer, il avait assisté à sa chute et n'avait même pas pu l'empêcher d'essayer de se suicider, puis il avait été enfermé entre quatre murs blancs pendant ce qui lui avait paru des siècles, et maintenant une fois libre, alors qu'il essayait de recoller les morceaux de ce qui restaient de lui, son frère essayait de le tuer.

Et il n'avait qu'un mot dans la bouche, au fond du cœur et de l'âme, la seule chose qui l'ait fait tenir quand tout s'écroulait. Sam. Il se fichait bien de mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam aussi malheureux, aussi brisé. Il voulait dire à Sam _« je suis vivant »_ et que Sam le croit, le sache, qu'il se relève. Et si malgré ça c'était sa mort que voulait Sam, alors amen.

Mais avant ça il devait chercher des renseignements sur Discorde, il devait faire quelque chose pour que jamais la voix ne puisse atteindre Sam.

Il mit quand même un certain temps à se détacher des bras de Cas, parce qu'il avait été seul si longtemps, il avait juste besoin de sentir quelqu'un de vivant près de lui, contre lui, de savoir qu'il était lui-même vivant. Il leva la tête vers l'ange :

\- Cas ?

\- Oui Dean ?

\- Tu vas m'aider ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Cas allait le faire vu comment Dean avait agit la veille, comme il lui avait crié dessus, tapé, mordu. Il comprendrait que Cas ait juste envie de partir maintenant et le laisser tomber.

\- Bien sûr Dean.

Dean eut un regard méfiant :

\- Si tu fais ça pour te faire pardonner c'est…

\- Je le fais parce que tu as besoin de mon aide. Coupa Cas.

Dean finit par hocher la tête et se détacha de Cas pour se relever.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche là. Je reviens.

Il disparu dans la salle de bain, laissa la porte ouverte, il ne la fermait jamais et toute façon ce n'était pas comme si Cas allait venir mater. L'eau ça l'apaisait, là il en avait besoin. Il avait aussi besoin d'ordonner ses idées. C'était tellement le bordel dans sa tête depuis quelques temps. Il était Dean, il était vivant, il allait aider son frère. Il était Dean. Il était vivant. Il allait aider son frère. Cas allait l'aider. Il était Dean. Il était vivant. Il allait aider son frère. Cas allait l'aider. Il devait se débarasser de discorde.

IlétaitDeanilétaitvivantilallaitaidersonfrèrecasallaitlaiderilallaitsedebarasserdediscorde. IlétaitDeanDeanDean.

Il était Dean. Et il était vivant.

xxx

Dean était assis à la table du restaurant et il se tenait face à Cas. Il avait commandé de l'alcool et se fichait qu'on soit le matin, ainsi que du regard réprobateur de l'ange. Il était Dean et il buvait de l'alcool. Il mangeait aussi un énorme croissant avec pleins de chocolat dedans. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir remanger des tartes un jour.

Il était content qu'il y ait peu de monde, il avait du mal avec les gens. Leurs voix surtout. Quand tout le monde se mettait à parler en même temps il avait l'impression d'entendre Discorde et c'était comme si pendant un moment il était de retour dans l'aquarium.

Mais il en était sorti. Il en était sorti. Il était Dean et il en était sorti.

Cas attendait patiemment en face de lui et le regardait comme s'il allait disparaître. Est-ce qu'il allait disparaître ? _Faites que non_.

\- Dean est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ca va. Fit Dean en portant le verre à sa bouche.

Ca n'allait pas évidemment. Dean mit un bout de croissant dans sa bouche puis se décida à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Bon, c'est toujours le bordel dans ma tête et je suis pas sûr et certain à cent pourcent de tout ce que j'ai vécu, il y a des choses vraiment flous et d'autres dont je me souviens trop précisément alors que je voudrais les oublier.

Comme Sam avec une arme pointé sur sa tête, prêt à tirer. Dean vida son verre d'un coup pour faire passer cette image de son esprit.

\- Parfois je suis même pas sûr d'être là Cas. Je suis même pas sûr d'être vivant.

Cas posa sa main sur le poignet de Dean.

\- Tu es là Dean, tu es vivant.

Dean regarda Cas et pria pour que ce soit vrai. Cas l'entendit.

\- Tu es là je te le promet, Dean.

Dean hocha doucement la tête, puis reprit.

\- J'étais dans une pièce toute blanche. Enfin elle était toute blanche avant qu'elle se transforme en film géant sur la vie de Sam.

Cas écoutait Dean sans lâcher son poignet, sans cesser de le regarder.

\- Sam… Sam paraissait tellement fragile, tellement seul, il faisait des trucs… Des trucs que Sam ne devrait pas faire.

Dean avait vraiment besoin d'un autre verre.

\- En tout cas, je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, pas même lui dire que j'étais vivant. J'ai aussi essayé de t'appeler. Je crois que j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Mais la voix… La voix disait que ça servait à rien.

La main de Cas se resserra sur le poignet de Dean alors que celui-ci essayait de respirer. Il ferma les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Il revit toutes ces images de Sam et il se mit à trembler. Cas approcha sa chaise de celle de Dean, sans le lâcher, il colla ses jambes contre les siennes. Dean finit par rouvrir ses yeux et se cramponna au regard de Cas.

\- Dean, tu peux arrêter si tu…

\- C'est bon Cas, ça va. Coupa Dean.

Il prit une bonne inspiration :

\- Je sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais un jour, quand je me suis réveillé, tout était redevenu blanc. Il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne savais même pas si Sam était en vie. Je pouvais juste… Tourner en rond et tourner et tourner et tourner.

Et tourner et tourner et tourner. Il était mort, il était vivant. Il n'était personne. Il n'était rien. Il tournait et se jetait contre les murs, il se roulait en boule et attendait, il attendait.

\- Je… Je devenais fou Cas. Je ne me souviens plus exactement, la seule chose qui me faisait tenir c'était… C'était… Que je devais aider Sam. Sauver Sam. Veiller sur Sam. C'était Sam. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûr, à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher…

Cas sentit l'onde de culpabilité broyer chacune de ses molécules. Il avait abandonné Sam et en faisant cela, il avait abandonné Dean.

Dean eut un rire. Un rire bizarre, complètement décalé par rapport à son état, un rire aigue et tremblant.

\- Et quand je le retrouve, quand je peux faire enfin quelque chose, quand je peux essayer d'apaiser sa peine en lui disant _« je suis vivant Sam, je suis vivant »,_ il essaie de me tuer. C'est quoi cette foutue ironie ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ? Par quoi il est passé pendant que je tournais en rond dans ce putain d'aquarium ?

Il s'énervait, la colère remontait en lui jusque dans ses cordes vocales et Cas tira son bras pour le serrer contre lui. Encore.

\- Par quoi il est passé Cas ?

Cas ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien.

\- Pourquoi je peux rien faire pour lui ? Pourquoi je suis aussi inutile ?

\- Tu n'es pas inutile Dean.

Dean ne dit rien, il savait qu'il était inutile. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Cas. Il était inutile, il était Dean et il était vivant.

\- La voix… S'appelait Discorde. Dit-il. Discorde. Ce putain de connard s'appelait Discorde.

Cas repoussa Dean pour pouvoir le regarder, ses mains sur ses épaules :

\- Tu es sûr Dean ?

\- Oui. Certain.

\- Discorde… Alors elle est de retour.

\- Elle ? Hein quoi ? De retour ?

Mais Cas regarda la table du restaurant :

\- Tu as fini Dean ?

\- Hm. Oui je pense.

Cas et lui disparurent et ils se retrouvèrent au motel. Ca s'était passé tellement vite, qu'il fut un peu éberlué. Puis soudain il éclata de rire, un rire un peu plus vrai que celui d'avant, mais un rire qui restait tellement brisé.

\- On n'a pas payé, Cas, on n'a pas payé. Tu es génial. C'est une super bonne idée ça, pour ne jamais payé nulle part. Pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé ?

Cas le laissa rire, si cela pouvait l'aider à se reconstruire. Puis il le relâcha et Dean s'assit sur le lit :

\- Alors Cas, pourquoi on est parti aussi vite ?

Cas ne répondit rien mais commença à dessiner des sigles partout et Dean le regarda faire sans comprendre. Il ne savait même pas ce que représentaient les sigles. Une fois que ce fut fait, Cas vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ca devrait l'empêcher de nous observer, si elle nous observe.

\- Sérieusement ? Qui est Discorde, comment ça se fait que tu le… la connais ?

Cas expliqua :

\- Je ne la connais pas personnellement mais je sais ce qu'elle peut faire. La déesse de la Discorde, Eris, est déjà venue au paradis pour s'amuser avec les anges. Elle n'aime rien tant que créer des conflits, elle se nourrit des disputes et de la destruction des personnes. Tuer ne l'intéresse pas, elle préfère que les personnes s'entretuent, c'est ce qui la rend puissante. Les anges, ce n'était qu'un encas comme un autre pour elle. Elle s'était lassée des humains, voilà tout. Mais elle avait fait une erreur, et les anges ont réussi à l'emprisonner. Pourtant au Paradis son nom n'était prononcé qu'avec réticence, tout le monde savait de quoi elle était capable. Eris a des pouvoirs immenses, elle peut être même plus puissante que nous.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a été capable d'empêcher que je t'appelle.

\- Oui.

\- Et ces sigles vont vraiment l'arrêter ? Demanda Dean suspicieux.

\- Ils devraient. J'espère.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant ça Cas.

\- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Dean haussa les épaules :

\- Et si vous l'avez enfermé, pourquoi est-elle de retour ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un l'a laissé s'échapper, ou bien elle a réussi à s'enfuir.

\- Hm. La prison n'était pas bien gardée.

\- Discorde est maligne, elle … Peut faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. C'est une manipulatrice. Elle peut finir par te faire douter de tout.

\- Comme du fait que je suis vivant ?

\- Comme du fait que tu es vivant. Acquiesça Cas.

\- Cas es-tu vraiment Cas ?

\- Je te l'avais dit, elle est vraiment très forte.

Dean soupira et Cas posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean :

\- Je suis vraiment Cas. Et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te le prouver.

\- Raconte moi une blague.

\- Comment une blague pourrait-elle prouver que je suis Cas ?

\- Tes blagues sont vraiment pourries Cas, personne peut avoir un humour aussi pourri que toi. Impossible.

Cas raconta une blague comme le voulait Dean. Dean le regarda un peu perplexe, puis eut un fin sourire.

\- Okay, Cas, c'est vraiment toi, c'est clair. Je dois te prouver que je suis moi ?

\- Pas besoin, je le sens Dean. Tu es bien Dean.

\- Si tu le dis.

Cas continua d'expliquer :

\- Eris peut prendre n'importe quelle forme comme tu l'as sûrement deviné. Elle peut être n'importe qui, mais surtout elle peut être plusieurs.

\- Plusieurs personnes en même temps ? Tu rigoles ?

\- Non.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce monstre ?

\- Eris la déesse de la discorde.

\- Ca j'avais compris.

\- Je comprends mieux Dean, pourquoi vous avez vécu ça avec Sam.

\- Hm ? Eclaire ma lanterne parce que là moi je suis paumé.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quelle lanterne tu parles.

Dean soupira :

\- Explique toi.

\- La plupart des monstres tuent. Mais pas elle.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Toi et Sam vous êtes très liés, elle a dû tout de suite se sentir attirée par votre lien fraternel. Le briser va la rendre encore plus puissante, et elle y prend beaucoup de plaisir. Pour elle, plus le lien est puissant et profond, plus elle s'amuse en le détruisant.

\- Elle ne le détruira pas.

Cas fit la moue.

\- Elle ne le détruira pas ! Répéta Dean.

\- Sam a envie de te tuer Dean.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Je vais le raisonner. On a toujours surmonté ce genre de trucs.

\- Eris a dû le manipuler. Elle t'a sans doute empêché de voir comment. Puis elle t'a laissé sortir quand elle savait que Sam serait prêt à te tuer sans poser de question.

Dean demanda :

\- Et comment on se débarasse d'elle ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Bien, on trouvera. En attendant, il faut parler à Sam.

xxx

Cas n'aimait pas vraiment le plan de Dean, il était inquiet pour ce qui allait se passer, il était inquiet pour Dean. Mais Dean lui avait demandé de le faire et il allait le faire pour lui. Il apparu dans le bunker. Sam était là le nez dans les bouquins.

\- Hello Sam.

Sam sursauta et se redressa. Il se tint prêt à attaquer Cas :

\- Dis moi où elle est.

\- Où est qui ? Demanda Cas.

\- Cette pute qui se sert de l'image de Dean. Oh mais j'imagine que tu penses que c'est Dean. Elle a dû te dire qu'elle était Dean. Je ne sais pas quels mensonges elle t'a raconté et toi en ange trop naïf tu l'as cru. Mais ce n'est pas Dean, Cas et on doit la tuer.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Tes propos ne sont pas très cohérents Sam.

Sam eut un rire hystérique et planta son couteau dans la table avec violence :

\- Emmène-moi à Dean pendant que je te le demande gentiment.

Cas hésita, Sam était vraiment… Vraiment dangereux. Est-ce qu'il restait encore quelque chose de l'ancien Sam à l'intérieur de ce corps ?

Mais Dean avait demandé à Cas de le faire.

\- Je vais t'emmener près de lui.

\- Tu acceptes rapidement, c'est un piège ?

\- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé.

Sam retira son couteau de la table.

\- D'accord, on y va.

Il sentait le piège là dedans mais il se débrouillerait une fois sur place. Cas secoua la tête :

\- Non Sam, il y a plusieurs conditions.

\- Lesquels ? Demanda Sam glacial.

Cas eut presque un mouvement de recul. Presque.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec une arme. Et tu dois laisser Dean te parler.

Sam s'approcha avec la lame d'ange :

\- J'ai une meilleure idée Cas, tu m'emmènes avec mon arme et tu m'aides à la tuer.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Sam.

\- Parce qu'elle t'a manipulé.

\- Parce que c'est vraiment Dean.

Ce fut comme si Sam explosa, il lança son arme sur Cas qui l'évita et se jeta sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas Dean tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas dire que cette salope est Dean.

Cas regarda Sam, posa ses mains sur ses bras et dit :

\- Je crois que tu n'as plus d'arme. Je t'emmène.

Et ils disparurent.

Quand ils réapparurent devant Dean, Sam se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'étrangler. Cas dû l'arrêter et l'assomma. Ils l'attachèrent sur une chaise et vérifièrent qu'il n'avait pas d'autres armes cachées sur lui. Tandis que Sam dormait toujours, Dean se pencha vers lui et remit bien ses cheveux en place :

\- On va s'en sortir Sammy, on s'en sort toujours.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla il hurla et chercha à se libérer en tirant sur les cordes. Dès que son frère s'approcha il lui cracha dessus :

\- Je vais te buter, je te jure que je vais te buter.

\- D'accord Sam. Fit Dean. D'accord.

Sam serra les dents. Il y avait tellement de haine dans ses yeux, et sur son visage. Dean pensait ne plus pouvoir être blessé, ne plus rien avoir à casser en lui, mais son cœur s'émietta un peu plus.

\- Sammy…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ?

\- Non.

\- Je… C'est vraiment moi Dean. Je ne suis pas Discorde.

\- C'est marrant ça, parce que Discorde me dirait exactement ça elle aussi.

Dean soupira.

\- Je suis Dean et je suis vivant.

Sam bougea tellement à cause de la rage qu'il réussit à desserrer les cordes et se jeta sur Dean à nouveau. Dean ferma les yeux alors que les mains puissantes de Sam serraient tellement fort sans même hésiter. Cas l'assomma une nouvelle fois.

xxx

Quand Sam se réveilla encore, il était menotté au lit. Dean était assit sur le lit d'à côté et le regardait. S'il avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, Dean se serait écroulé raide mort. Ce regard n'effrayait pas vraiment Dean, mais le blessait. Il aurait voulu retrouver le Sam qu'il connaissait, celui qui parfois avait l'air de dégouliner de compassion et qui faisait des regards de chiens battus auxquels personnes ne résistaient.

\- Salut Sam, bien dormi ?

Sam tourna la tête et ne répondit rien. Au moins il ne se mettait pas à hurler en essayant de se libérer. Dean ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Sam à cet instant.

\- Tu as faim ? Cas est allé acheter de la salade alors…

Sam tira sur ses menottes comme si l'entendre parler était une torture et Dean referma la bouche. Il avait un million de choses à lui dire mais il ne trouvait pas quoi, il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni même ce qui convaincrait Sam qu'il était bien Dean. Lui-même n'était plus tout à fait sûr de savoir qui était Dean.

\- Je sais que tu as des doutes mais…

Sam finit par le regarder à nouveau, les yeux pleins de haine et de mort.

\- Je n'ai pas de doute. Je ne te crois pas. Pas la peine de causer.

Dean soupira :

\- Je suis Dean. Je suis vivant.

\- C'est ça bien sûr. Tu as tué Dean et tu vas le regretter pétasse.

L'aîné secoua la tête et Sam évita de nouveau son regard.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des doutes tu sais. J'ai tout le temps l'impression d'être mort, ou que je vais retourner dans l'aquarium, que je suis toujours là bas…

Dean eut un frisson.

\- Cas me dit que je ne suis plus là bas. Mais si j'y étais toujours ?

Sam tira plus fort sur ses menottes, la bouche fermée, les dents grinçantes. Il voulait juste que cette garce se la ferme, qu'elle se la ferme. Qu'elle ose utiliser l'image de son frère, la voix de son frère, c'était de la torture. Sam se rappelait précisément de Dean et il avait tellement l'impression qu'il était là que s'en était douloureux. Mais Dean était mort, il était mort et Sam devait subir cette torture. Pour sûr que Discorde devait vraiment prendre son pied. Elle avait trouvé un autre moyen de le détruire un peu plus et pourtant Sam avait été persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à détruire. Comme quoi…

\- Sam je…

\- La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. Hurla Sam. LA FERME.

Et il tira encore plus fort sur ses menottes, tira, tira. Il était tellement en rage, tellement fou, que sa force était décuplée et il arracha le bois du lit et se délivra.

C'était presque un peu ridicule de rejouer sans arrêt la même scène mais à nouveau Sam se jeta sur Dean pour le tuer – qui pria Cas, à nouveau Cas apparut un panier de course dans les mains, intervint et l'assomma.

Il regarda Dean en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Dean, ça ne marche pas.

\- Ca va marcher, à force il va comprendre… Ca va marcher.

Cas soupira et ils attachèrent à nouveau Sam. Cette fois-ci avec des chaînes. Des chaînes devraient l'empêcher de se libérer même en y mettant toutes ses forces.

xxx

Sam se réveilla et après des heures de silence il accepta de manger. C'est Cas qui le nourrit parce que dès que Dean s'approchait il lui crachait dessus ou essayait de le mordre.

\- Cas ne lui fait pas confiance. Elle est entrain de te manipuler. Dit-il à l'ange. Libère moi. Je sais que je parais fou comme ça, mais s'il te plaît fais moi confiance.

Cas soupira :

\- Sam…

\- Libère moi Cas je t'en supplie. Je peux pas supporter ça. Je peux pas.

Dean qui était plus loin avait l'impression qu'une main appuyait sur son cœur. Discorde devait se régaler de sa douleur. Mais ils étaient protégés par les sigles et… Avec un peu de chance elle n'avait le droit à rien.

\- Libère moi. Je veux juste en finir tu comprends ? Je vais la tuer et ensuite… Ensuite…

Dean se leva et s'approcha de Sam :

\- M'approche pas toi, m'approche pas.

Mais son frère ne l'écouta pas et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, planta ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas te suicider crois-moi Sam, je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça.

Sam le laissa approcher son visage et quand il le put avança d'un coup sa tête et mordit la joue de Dean jusqu'au sang. Cas fut obligé de les séparer. Dean ne hurla même pas.

\- Je vais te crever et je vais en finir avec tout ça tu verras. Tu verras. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas d'en finir…

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et repoussa Cas quand il s'approcha pour le soigner. Il voulait sentir cette douleur physique, il voulait avoir mal, il méritait d'avoir mal. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sam. Rien. A nouveau.

xxx

C'était Cas qui surveillait Sam la nuit. Pendant que Dean s'octroyait quelques moments de sommeil. Sam aussi finissait par s'endormir. Et c'était déchirant pour l'ange de voir ses deux frères aussi loin l'un de l'autre, alors qu'ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, être l'un avec l'autre. C'était déchirant de les voir secoués de cauchemars, d'entendre leurs gémissements, et parfois leurs cris. De les voir se réveiller en sursaut.

Cas allait souvent prendre Dean dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'était plus dans l'aquarium, qu'il était bien là avec lui. Pour Sam, il ne savait pas quoi faire, Sam ne voulait pas que Cas le prenne dans ses bras, Sam regardait juste le plafond et serrait les dents. Et Cas était sûr de l'entendre pleurer à l'intérieur.

Sam avait décidé de ne plus rien dire. Cas le nourrissait, et quand il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes c'était l'ange encore qui s'en occupait. Il le tenait presque en laisse comme un chien. Voilà ce que Discorde avait fait de lui, un chien. Et Cas la croyait elle. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait l'apparence de Dean.

Elle venait lui parler mais Sam avait réussi à ne pas entendre sa voix, il fermait les yeux et chantait très fort dans sa tête, il se concentrait sur les paroles, et il finissait par ne faire de la voix de Dean qu'un bruit de fond. Dean finit par arrêter de lui parler.

C'était une épreuve de force, à celui qui ferait céder l'autre en premier. Quand l'un croyait que l'autre était mort, et que l'autre n'arrivait pas convaincre l'un qu'il était vivant, qu'il n'était même pas complètement sûr d'être vivant.

Cas les voyait faire et se disait que Discorde était entrain de gagner. Surtout quand Dean disait sans ironie qu'il n'avait qu'à se tirer une balle dans la tête comme ça il serait vraiment mort et que Sam souriait cruellement. Souriait tellement en entendant ça.

L'ange devait veiller sur les deux, essayer de parler à Sam, de le convaincre. Sam supportait plus Cas que Dean. Il pensait juste que Cas était manipulé. Ils essayaient finalement de se convaincre mutuellement. _Dean est mort, Dean est vivant, c'est Discorde, ce n'est pas Discorde. Tu te fais manipuler, tu t'ais fait manipuler. _

Et Dean ne savait plus qui avait raison et qui avait tort.

Etait-il vivant ? Etait-il mort ?

Et s'il ouvrait les yeux et qu'il se retrouvait dans l'aquarium ?

Et si tout était faux ?

Et si tout était faux…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre dialogue de sourd, les deux frères ont du mal à se mettre d'accord et Cas ne sait plus quoi faire pour les réconcilier, ça donne donc ça. C'est pas joyeux des masses, mais c'est parfait avec ce lundi pluvieux.


	6. Le doute

**Titre :** Le doute

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing (futur) : **Destiel

**Note : **spoils sur les 8 ou 9 premières saisons. Fic un peu dur.

* * *

Dean devenait de plus en plus silencieux. Il mangeait à peine, dormait trop peu, il passait des heures à se laver. Il passait à coté de Sam sans même le regarder et Sam ne le regardait pas non plus. Quand Dean entendait son petit frère dire qu'il était mort, il se disait qu'il était mort. Cas devait venir lui assurer qu'il était vivant pendant de longues minutes et même comme ça il n'arrivait pas à tout à fait le convaincre. Dean ne savait plus. Qui il était, ce qu'il faisait ici exactement, il voulait aider son frère mais peut-être que son frère n'avait pas besoin d'aide, peut-être que ce serait mieux de mourir, pour de vrai, pour être sûr. Peut-être que de toute façon il était déjà mort. Est-ce qu'il était vivant ?

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment Dean ?

Cas n'en pouvait plus, c'était lui qui était entrain de ramasser les morceaux et il y en avait tellement éparpillés partout qu'il ne savait plus où les mettre, qu'il ne savait plus comment les recoller, qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir les recoller. Lui aussi allait finir par devenir fou. Mais il devait tenir, au moins pour Dean.

Cas prenait extrêmement soin de lui, il était proche de Dean, très proche de lui. Il lui parlait avec énormément de douceur et de tendresse et c'était ce qui raccrochait Dean à ce monde. C'était ça qui lui faisait dire _« je suis Dean, je suis vivant, on va s'en sortir »._ Cas le prenait tout le temps dans ses bras, Dean se réveillait en sursaut, Cas le serrait contre lui. Dean avait l'air extrêmement déprimé, Cas le serrait contre lui. Dean demandait où il était, Cas le serrait contre lui.

Sam le voyait faire et ça l'énervait. Discorde ne méritait pas cette tendresse, elle ne méritait pas que Cas fasse tout ça pour elle, elle ne méritait pas de prendre la place de Dean pour Cas. Cas avait toujours pris soin de son frère et elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là, elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne le méritait pas. Sam finit par craquer en voyant Cas tellement près de son frère alors qu'il lui parlait.

\- Cas éloigne toi de cette salope, mon frère t'aimait lui, tu peux pas le trahir comme ça.

Il y eut comme un long silence avant que Dean ne se mette à rougir et à s'éloigner de Cas un maximum en se mettant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se mit à ricaner bêtement et à bafouiller :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Sam ? Je crois que tu deviens vraiment fou. Je drague les filles moi, tu vois. Les vraies filles toute féminines avec de l'expérience. Cas est juste… Hm… Cas quoi. Je ne … Enfin tu vois quoi. Cas, je crois qu'on devrait le détacher, il devient fou. Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'emmener dehors pour prendre l'air hein ?

Sam regarda Dean. Son rougissement, son malaise, son déni et sa défense. Son faux sourire, cette façon d'essayer de faire de l'humour, de fuir le problème. C'était tellement… Tellement Dean. Pour la première fois, Sam eut un doute. Et il se détesta pour ça parce que c'était exactement ce que voulait Discorde, qu'il doute, qu'il puisse imaginer une seule seconde que ce Dean était réellement son frère, parce que cette seconde, ce doute, pouvait tout faire basculer. Parce qu'il se pensait qu'il pouvait y avoir un pourcent de chance que ce Dean soit son frère, alors il ne pourrait pas le tuer, à cause de ce un pourcent.

Sam tua le doute dans l'œuf. Ce n'était pas Dean. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Il fallait qu'il se libère, qu'il tue Discorde (peu importe comment) et qu'il en finisse. Ce n'était pas Dean. Même si ça avait tellement l'air d'être lui.

xxx

Sam demanda pour aller aux toilettes. C'était sa meilleure chance pour s'échapper. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Cas, l'ange l'empêcherait de s'attaquer à Dean. Il fallait qu'il trace discrètement un sigle avec son sang pour le faire disparaître. Quand il allait aux toilettes, il avait les mains libres. Certes Cas ne le quittait pas des yeux, pas du tout gêné par la situation, mais Sam cette fois-ci soupira :

\- Eh Cas, écoute, je sais que tu me surveilles mais cette situation est vraiment gênante pour moi tu sais. Alors si tu pouvais juste regarder le mur à côté… Tu vois… Pendant que je me soulage… Ce serait plutôt cool de ta part.

Cas ne détourna pas le regard. C'est Dean qui avait entendu qui soupira :

\- Cas c'est bon, il va pas s'échapper pendant qu'il est aux toilettes.

Cas détourna les yeux à contre cœur et Sam dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas avoir un sourire ironique. Discorde n'était pas aussi intelligente qu'elle le pensait.

Sam se dépêcha, se blessa avec les dents, puis traça le sigle sur le mur :

\- Bye bye Castiel, fit il en appuyant sa main sur le sigle.

Cas n'eut pas le temps de réagir il était projeté ailleurs. Sam se débarrassa de ses chaînes, mais Discorde le menaçait déjà avec son flingue :

\- Sam. Ne bouge pas.

Sam leva les mains.

\- Allons Dean, tu ne vas pas tuer ton frère, se moqua Sam.

Dean ne baissa pas son arme :

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer Sam.

Sam s'approcha et Dean se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas tirer. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Je vais te buter lentement crois-moi si tu ne tires pas. Fit Sam.

Mais Dean ne put pas.

\- D'accord Sam. D'accord bute moi. Mais s'il te plait écoute moi.

\- Non.

Sam donna un coup dans le bras de Dean qui tenait à peine son arme et la récupéra.

\- Je vais te buter.

Et il tira dans l'épaule de Discorde.

Dean posa sa main sur son épaule et Sam lui tira sur la jambe. Dean se laissa tomber par terre.

\- Ecoute moi Sam.

\- Non ! Cria Sam en posant le canon sur son crâne. Ferme ta gueule, je t'ai assez écouté.

Dean ferma les yeux. Sam allait tirer. Tant pis. C'était comme ça que ça devait se finir après tout. Mais Sam ne tira pas. Il revit le Dean pleins de déni qui disait qu'il n'aimait pas Cas pendant un millième de secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que Discorde ne se défendait pas ?

Non il ne devait pas douter, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il frappa son crâne avec l'arme.

\- Sam… Tu sais… Je suis fier de toi, je te pardonne.

Sam frappa plus fort :

\- Ta gueule bordel !

\- Tu te souviens quand tu avais quatre ans Sammy ?

Sam le refrappa.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- J'avais piqué des œufs en chocolat dans tout le quartier et je les avais caché dans la chambre. Je voulais tellement que tu crois à un truc sympa pour une fois.

Sam tira mais à côté.

\- La ferme.

\- Le lapin de Pâques… Je te faisais le coup tous les ans. C'est pour ça que t'y as cru si longtemps. T'étais vraiment trop naïf, Sammy.

Sam tira encore, encore à côté. Comment est-ce que Discorde pouvait savoir ça ?

\- Sam je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas Dean. Je sais pas ce que Discorde a fait pour ça, et je sais que tu ne m'écouteras jamais. Quoi que je dise. Même si je te raconte des souvenirs.

\- T'as tous compris, salope.

\- Alors c'est pas grave Sam. Sourit Dean.

Il prit la main de Sam et attira l'arme sur son front :

\- Tue moi d'accord ? Mais s'il te plait oublie ensuite. Reprends ta vie. Va à Stanford si tu veux aller à Stanford.

La main de Sam se mit à trembler. Il avait un doute. Ce doute se faufilait en lui.

\- Et trouve toi une fille bien d'accord ? Sois heureux je t'en prie. Ne sombre plus, ne tombe plus. Demande à Cas de t'effacer la mémoire si cela peut t'aider, tu m'oublieras, tu oublieras tout ça, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte…

Sam trembla encore plus. Un pourcent de chance que ce soit Dean. Peut-être même quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents.

\- Je ne veux pas oublier mon frère, je ne veux pas continuer sans lui.

\- Tu peux continuer sans moi Sam. Tu peux. Je le sais. Tu es plus fort que moi, tu as toujours été plus fort. Tu vas y arriver, tu vas vivre une vie belle.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Dean sourit et posa son autre main sur la main de Sam :

\- Sam, tu n'allais pas bien. Pardonne toi d'accord ? Pardonne toi pour tout. Moi je te pardonne.

Dean ferma les yeux. C'est lui qui mit son doigt sur la détente.

\- Adieu Sam.

Dean appuya et Sam détourna l'arme en même temps. La bale frôla l'oreille de Dean et s'enfonça dans le sol. Ce n'était pas Discorde, pourquoi est-ce que Discorde chercherait à se tuer ? C'était Dean. C'était son frère.

Sam jeta le flingue plus loin, tomba à genoux et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Dean.

Il se mit à pleurer comme un gosse. Les épaules toutes tremblantes, les larmes comme des énormes rivières, le nez qui coule. C'était des pleures bruyants et Dean avait mal et son sang coulait à cause des blessures, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression d'avoir moins mal, d'être moins blessé.

Cas réapparu à ce moment là, réussissant à revenir, ayant fait le plus vite possible, prêt à sauver Dean. Il tomba sur la scène des deux frères, l'un pleurant et serrant l'autre blessé qui malgré ses larmes aux yeux avait un fin sourire soulagé.

xxx

Quand Sam fut un peu calmé, Cas soigna Dean. Dean se sentait plus léger. Il était Dean, il était vivant. Oui il était bien vivant et Sam était là. Il était bien là n'est ce pas ?

Dean s'approcha de nouveau de son frère, prêt à le serrer dans ses bras à son tour. Sam eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Dean allait le poignarder. Il le regarda avec méfiance pendant trente secondes avant de laisser Dean s'approcher.

\- Désolé, mais je … J'ai pas encore tout à fait confiance. Je suis un peu perdu. Dit-il.

Dean lui sourit doucement :

\- Pas grave frerot, moi-même j'ai des doutes. Suis-je là, ou suis-je encore là bas ?

Il avança doucement vers Sam, comme on avance vers un chat effrayé, puis finit par mettre ses bras autour de lui. Sam se laissa faire :

\- C'est vraiment toi hein Dean ?

\- Je crois oui. Je crois bien que c'est moi.

Et le fait que Dean n'en soit pas sûr lui-même rassurait bizarrement Sam, parce que si c'était Discorde elle n'aurait pas eu d'intérêt à douter. Sam lui rendit son étreinte, son frère était vivant, il était vivant et la douleur était moins persistante.

\- On va s'en sortir hein Sam ?

\- On va s'en sortir.

xxx

Cas veillait sur les deux frères qui petit à petit réapprenaient à vivre ensemble. Il arrivait que Sam repousse Dean violemment, qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il le menace. Parce qu'il doutait, et si c'était Discorde ? Et s'il se trompait ? Il n'était jamais tout à fait tranquille. Dean, dans ces moments là, n'insistait pas, il se mettait dans son coin et attendait que la tempête passe. Sam finissait toujours par se calmer, il s'approchait alors de Dean et posait toujours la même question :

\- C'est bien toi Dean ? Tu es vivant ? N'est ce pas ?

Et Dean répétait la litanie qu'il se disait déjà toujours à lui-même.

\- Je suis Dean. Je suis vivant.

_Je suis Dean, je suis vivant, j'ai retrouvé mon petit frère. _

Il leur fallait du temps, essayer de recoller ce qui pouvait l'être, essayer de se faire confiance à nouveau, essayer de croire en ce monde qui leur mentait. Cas soutenait moins Dean, mais il était toujours présent, toujours penché vers lui au moindre soucis et Sam… Sam les regardait et se disait _« c'est bien Dean et c'est bien Cas, parce qu'ils ont toujours agis comme ça et qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte »._ Et c'était ces petits détails qui convainquait Sam que Dean était vivant, qu'il était là.

Il leur fallait du temps mais ils n'avaient pas mille ans, Cas se demandait ce que faisait Discorde. Les sigles l'empêchaient peut-être d'avoir une vue sur eux, mais elle devait les chercher et peut-être même qu'elle les avait déjà trouvé. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps.

Cas en parla à Dean et Sam, qui décidèrent de mettre les choses à plat chacun de leur côté.

Dean reparla de l'aquarium, et Sam l'arrêta à un moment. S'il avait su que Dean pouvait le voir, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça, il ne lui aurait pas fait subir tout ça. Il se sentit mal.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

Dean tapota son bras doucement.

\- Tu es en vie, on va régler les choses, d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête et Dean continua son histoire. Il parla de tout ce dont il se rappelait précisément, essaya d'expliquer ses moments de folies, incapable de mettre des mots précis sur ses sentiments, sur cette sensation de parfois ne plus savoir qui il était, ni où il était, ni s'il était vraiment là. Cas posa doucement sa main sur le dos de Dean alors que celui-ci commençait à respirer mal. Dean se calma doucement et Sam eut un sourire en coin. C'était Dean, c'était Cas.

\- Et toi Sam ?

Sam raconta à son tour, même les choses que son frère avait déjà vu. Pour expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti, mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Il expliqua comment il avait appelé Cas et comment celui-ci avait disparu. Dean se détacha de l'ange, il n'avait jamais tout à fait oublié que Cas avait abandonné Sam.

\- Pardon Sam. Murmura Cas.

\- C'est rien Cas, j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais disparu, parce que tu n'arrivais pas à gérer la mort de Dean, tout comme moi. Et puis je ne t'ai pas rappelé non plus.

Cas fit une tête de chiot battu et Dean roula des yeux :

\- C'est bon, tu l'as abandonné mais tu étais malheureux, on oublie.

Il voulait bien passer là-dessus, _pour le moment_. Mais resta détaché de Cas. Sam continua. Comment il devint une plaie vivante entrain de tout détruire, de se venger, pour essayer de se soigner, sans que rien ne le soigne. Il expliqua pourquoi il ne s'était pas suicidé au final, comment la vengeance était la seule chose qui le faisait tenir, comme il avait prévu de mettre fin à ses jours une fois que ce serait fait.

Puis il parla de sa rencontre avec Dany. Dany qui l'apaisa un peu, parce qu'il ressemblait par certains côté à Dean, parce qu'il pouvait le comprendre puisqu'il avait perdu sa sœur.

\- Je te cherchais à travers lui, je crois. Fit Sam.

Sam ralentit quand il dût raconter le premier retour de Dean, comment il avait voulu croire en son retour, parce qu'il était son frère et qu'il voulait retrouver son frère. La désillusion. Dean/Discorde avait tué Dany, alors que Dany l'avait prévenu il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait perdu Dany et c'était comme s'il perdait Dean une deuxième fois, comme s'il revivait la mort de son frère. Ce fut comme si tout s'éteignait en lui, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que buter Discorde quand elle reviendrait.

Buter Dean.

Et tout en racontant Sam fixait Dean avec colère, comme s'il voyait Discorde. Dean eut l'impression qu'il allait finir par se lever pour l'étrangler mais Sam finit par secouer la tête et essayer de se calmer.

\- Tu es bien Dean n'est ce pas ?

\- Je suis Dean et je suis vivant.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Bien. Tu es Dean.

Cas les coupa dans leur délire :

\- Je pense que Dany était Discorde.

Sam le fusilla des yeux :

\- Cette pétasse a tué Dany.

Cas ouvrit la bouche mais Dean l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras :

\- Peu importe. L'important c'est de savoir comment on tue Discorde.

L'ange secoua la tête :

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Sam dit :

\- Quand elle prend forme humaine, on peut la blesser, on peut peut-être la tuer aussi non ?

\- Encore faut-il réussir à la tuer sans qu'elle ne fuit, tu as vu comme elle est rapide ? Renchérit Dean.

Ils restèrent silencieux puis Dean reprit la parole :

\- Il va falloir la piéger. La prendre à son propre jeu.

\- Et on fait ça comment ? Demanda Sam.

\- Aucune idée.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre et les deux frères sont enfin réconciliés malgré des difficultés entre eux, encore et Cas veille sur eux, et surtout sur Dean. Ce chapitre-ci est assez court, le dernier sera un brin plus long. Merci pour vos reviews.


	7. La faiblesse de Discorde

**Titre :** La faiblesse de Discorde

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing : **Destiel

**Note : **spoils sur les 8 ou 9 premières saisons. Fic un peu dur.

* * *

Dean, Sam et Cas essayèrent de trouver comment se débarrasser de Discorde. Ils se proposaient de l'isoler quand elle avait forme humaine, de la blesser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop faible pour s'enfuir, et de trouver un outil qui la tuerait. Il y avait bien un outil qui la tuerait. Ils n'avaient pas tellement plus d'idées. Dean et Sam comptaient sur les pouvoirs de l'ange pour les aider aussi, et Cas était prêt à se battre pour venger les deux frères et se débarrasser de Discorde.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir en fait. Discorde les retrouva le soir même. Les sigles pouvaient l'empêcher de les voir mais carrément pas d'entrer dans leur chambre. Qui se transforma en énorme pièce blanche. Dean cru qu'il allait vomir. Il attrapa le bras de Sam, pour être sûr que Sam était là. Sam avait changé de couleur aussi.

\- Et bien alors Sam, tu me déçois, je pensais que tu me vengerais.

\- Dany… Murmura-t-il.

Dany éclata de rire. Ces centaines de rire qui appartenaient à Discorde, Dean se sentait de plus en plus mal, il resserra sa main sur Sam. Cas essaya de s'en prendre à Discorde mais celle-ci fit un mouvement de la main et Cas se retrouva enfermé sous une cloche de verre.

\- Toi l'ange, on t'a pas sonné.

Puis toujours avec l'apparence de Dany elle reprit en regardant Sam :

\- T'es trop mignon Sam. Tu y as cru dur comme faire à cette amitié, tu t'y es accroché. T'avais mis où ton instinct pauvre crétin ? Tout ça parce que je ressemblais un peu à Dean.

Sam serra les lèvres :

\- Mais j'ai bien cru que tu allais tout gâcher tu sais. Quand tu disais que tu croirais quand même en Dean, bon sang j'allais libérer ton frère et toi tu allais simplement l'écouter ? Non, non, non ce n'était pas bien ça, pas bien du tout.

Dany se dédoubla et une forme de Dean apparu à côté de lui, le faux Dean prit la parole :

\- Tu vois, il fallait bien que je rende les choses plus intéressantes. Si ton frère tuait Dany, tu ne lui ferais plus jamais confiance, tu penserais qu'il n'était pas ton frère. C'est ironique n'est ce pas parce que pendant tout ce temps tu as cherché à tué ton vrai frère alors que tu ne supportais pas sa mort.

Dean dût serrer plus fort encore le bras de Sam pour qu'il ne l'attaque pas, pas maintenant, ça ne servait à rien. Ils n'arriveraient pas à la tuer comme ça, la blesser peut-être, mais elle était deux, alors pas la tuer. Ils ne savaient pas comment la tuer.

\- Mais je vois Sam qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi, tu ne l'as pas encore tué. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire hein pour te convaincre ? Qu'est ce qu'il a pu faire ?

Sam resta silencieux. Dean continuait de le tenir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous aider à vous entretuer autrement.

Discorde se dédoubla, tripla, quadrupla, elle devient un dizaine de Dean et une dizaine de Sam. Elle sépara Sam et Dean, elle mélangea le tout dans la pièce qui se mit à tourner, elle les mélangea comme s'ils étaient un jeu de cartes.

Cas aurait pu trouver Dean et Sam sans problème, mais il était toujours sous cloche.

Tous les Sam étaient plus vrais que nature, tous les Dean pareils. Et les Dean essayait de tuer les Sam sans chercher qui était qui. Les Sam firent pareil. Et Dean le vrai Dean – était-il le vrai Dean ? – se fit attaquer lui aussi. Le vrai Sam également. Ils tuèrent leur double, mais ils se sentirent mal à l'aise. Il y eut de plus en plus de Dean et de Sam, et Discorde continuait de les mélanger.

Un Sam posa la main sur l'épaule du vrai Dean :

\- C'est moi, c'est Sam. Dean. Baisse ton arme.

Et Dean cligna des yeux. Parce que tout à coup dix Sam criaient la même chose.

\- C'est moi.

\- Non c'est moi.

Est-ce que Sam était dans le tas ou pas ?

Sam avait le même problème à dire vrai, des Dean lui assuraient qu'ils étaient Dean, et partout il y avait des Dean qui essayaient de convaincre des Sam et vice et versa.

Sam serra sa tête dans ses mains, et s'il tuait son frère par erreur ?

\- C'est moi le vrai Sam cria-t-il et tous les Sam crièrent avec lui.

Dean ferma les yeux. Sam était là quelque part, le vrai Sam. Tous ces Dean et tous ces Sam se parlaient, juraient, ils étaient plus vrais que nature. Dean soupira puis lâcha :

\- Eh ! Discorde c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Le vrai Sam tourna instinctivement la tête vers lui.

\- Non parce que franchement tu fais un peu pitié tu vois ? T'es super nulle en fait. Je te croyais plus douée que ça, mais tu utilises juste toujours les mêmes tours de magies débiles. On se lasse.

Sam se rapprocha. C'était Dean il le savait. Les autres Sam se rapprochèrent avec lui, évidemment, mais Sam savait tout à coup ce qu'il devait dire :

\- Merci Dean, pour le lapin de Pâques.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui et lui sourit. Discorde s'énerva et les attaqua avec tous les Dean et tous les Sam. Les deux frères se mirent dos à dos, ils s'étaient reconnus parmi tous les doubles, alors soudainement ils ne doutaient plus de rien. Sam était certain que Dean était vivant et qu'il était là, Dean était sûr d'être Dean et bien vivant.

Les doubles n'étaient que des ombres d'eux-mêmes, faciles à tuer finalement, peut-être que Discorde était moins fortes quand elle était beaucoup. Ou peut-être qu'elle était moins forte parce que les deux frères ne se disputaient plus, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Sammy… Fit Dean.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es mon frère et je t'aime.

Sam s'arrêta un moment de frapper et failli se faire planter par un faux Dean. Il se reprit vite et tua le Dean encore plus facilement que ceux d'avant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as entendu Sam, ne me le fait pas répéter d'accord ? Ah ! J'ai du mal avec tous ces trucs sentimental. Mais Sam, Discorde se nourrit de notre douleur, de notre haine, de nos désaccords. Elle se nourrit de la discorde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Dean… Tu es mon frère et je t'aime aussi, dit-il.

Les Dean et les Sam s'évaporèrent. Ils devinrent une seule et même personne. Une femme absolument hideuse apparue devant eux. Elle était déformée par la haine, la colère, par l'ironie et le cynisme, elle portait sur elle toute la discorde du monde. Elle était tordue, ses cheveux étaient arrachés, sa robe en lambeau, son visage était en partie couvert de bleues, elle était à la fois énorme avec des bras et des jambes maigrichonnes, elle était difforme.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as pris ma forme fit Dean, je suis plus sexy.

Discorde leva la main vers Dean et il fut emporté au loin.

\- Dean ! Cria Sam. Tu es mon frère et je mourrais pour toi.

\- Et bien crève ! Hurla Discorde en filant comme le vent vers lui pour l'étrangler.

\- Sam, tu es mon frère et tu passeras toujours en premier.

Le visage de Discorde se déformait à chaque fois que les frères renforçaient leurs liens. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour la tuer. Sam se débattit et enfonça son couteau dans l'épaule de la femme, si maigre qu'il trouva l'os tout de suite. Elle le relâcha furieuse.

\- Vous allez crever tous les deux, tant pis pour le spectacle.

Sam se recula et Dean vint le rejoindre, protecteur. Elle devint aussi rapide que durant leur première rencontre. Et Sam et Dean restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, épaules collés l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je me souviens Sam. Tu sais je me souviens, ce jour là où elle t'a fais croire que j'étais mort, on s'était disputé. Je sais plus pourquoi, mais des fois on se dispute. Elle en a profité, c'est pour ça qu'elle était forte non ? Elle ne peut plus être aussi forte maintenant.

\- J'ai compris Dean. J'ai compris, mais on la tue comment ?

Puis ils entendirent l'ange taper à travers le verre de sa cloche et se tournèrent tous les deux vers Cas et Sam dit :

\- On a besoin de lui sur ce coup là.

\- Et comment on le libère ?

Sam eut un sourire en coin :

\- J'ai bien une idée mais ça va pas te plaire.

\- Sam on n'a pas le temps…

Discorde les attaqua et ils durent se concentrer. Elle était plus que rapide. Ils furent séparés, mais quand ils étaient séparés, ils s'appelaient, se rappelaient qu'ils étaient frères et qu'ensemble ils pouvaient le faire. Cela la ralentissait.

Quand Sam pu se rapprocher à nouveau de Dean il lui dit :

\- Dis lui ce que tu ressens.

\- Quoi ?

\- A Cas, dis lui ce que tu ressens pour lui.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Sam et en quoi c'est censé nous aider ?

\- Elle est plus faible quand les gens s'aiment.

Dean serra les dents :

\- Tu racontes des conneries Sam, je ressens rien pour Cas.

Discorde sembla grandir.

\- Rien du tout.

Elle grandit encore.

\- Dean… De toute évidence elle est ravie de le savoir. Marmonna Sam.

Dean serra les poings :

\- Et après qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Après j'en sais rien, Cas réussit à sortir de sa prison parce qu'il devient un ange surpuissant et Discorde une déesse toute faible et Cas vient nous donner un coup de main ?

\- Et si ça marche pas Sam ?

\- Si ça fonctionne pas et bien… Au moins tu lui auras avoué tes sentiments avant de mourir ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour contredire son frère mais Sam l'arrêta :

\- Ne dis pas que tu l'aimes pas.

En face Discorde grossissait encore et elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse. Elle allait réellement les désintégrer cette fois-ci. Dean ferma les yeux, soupira, et lâcha prise.

\- Bon. Cas, je sais que tu m'entends, j'espère que tu m'entends, que t'entends encore les prières ou simplement ma voix…

\- Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps fit Sam alors que Discorde attaquait à nouveau et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la repousser.

\- Cas, c'est bizarre, mais… Je te pardonne d'accord ? Je te pardonne d'avoir abandonné Sam, je te pardonne pour tout.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, Discorde avait reprit une taille normale. Cas frappait le verre de la cloche sans résultat. Dean se mordit les lèvres :

\- Cas, je… Tu sais… Tu vois… Tu m'as manqué. Un peu. Bon tu m'as manqué beaucoup. Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. J'apprécie quand tu me prends dans tes bras, c'est agréable, c'est confortable.

Cas tapait plus fort et le verre se fissura alors que Discorde se dégonflait et que Sam réussit à la toucher avec son arme.

\- Cas. Je voudrais que tu restes avec nous après. Si tu veux. Si tu as envie. Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Cas brisa le verre et sortit. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois comme des géants autour de Discorde :

\- Non ! Hurla-t-elle, vous êtes insupportables. Battez-vous, disputez-vous. Dean tu aimes ça d'habitude, mentir, tricher, dis le que Cas n'est rien pour toi.

\- Il est quelque chose pour moi, fit Dean en attrapant Cas par la taille.

Discorde cria encore :

\- Non ! Pourquoi ? Personne ne s'est jamais aimé lorsque j'étais là, personne ! J'ai réussi à détruire toutes les fraternités et tous les couples que j'ai rencontrés.

\- T'es mal tombé ma pauvre, sourit Sam en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. T'es mal tombé et je vais te faire la peau pour tout ce que tu as fait.

C'était de la haine, de la colère, un désir de vengeance, Discorde s'en nourrit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas suffisant du tout. Et quand Cas posa ses yeux bleus sur Dean, quand il lui dit :

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Discorde devint pâle comme malade. Quand Dean embrassa Cas, elle chercha à se venger en jetant ses dernières forces sur Sam.

\- Je tuerai ton frère Dean et tu vas tellement pleurer, tellement souffrir…

Mais Dean relâcha Cas à temps et poussa son frère. C'est lui que Discorde réussit à poignarder. Sam hurla. Il avait l'impression d'une redite, d'un mauvais film.

Discorde se mit à rire et à grandir à nouveau, à redevenir forte. Dean la repoussa, et retira l'arme de son corps. Elle avait juste touché les côtes, trop faible pour viser correctement.

\- Idiote, fit-il. Tu n'as plus d'armes maintenant.

Cas soigna Dean en le touchant. Sam prit Dean dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien hein ?

Dean serra Sam :

\- Oui je vais bien. Je vais rester avec toi frangin.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Promis.

L'amour de Dean et Cas avait rendu Discorde pâle et frêle, l'amour fraternel de Sam et Dean la rendirent minuscule. Elle avait cherché à tuer Sam, elle avait touché Dean, et en résultat elle n'avait que plus lié les deux frères. Elle les avait raccrochés l'un à l'autre.

Sam se tourna vers elle et marcha dessus :

\- Adieu pétasse.

La pièce blanche disparu et Dean en fut vraiment soulagé. Il relâcha Sam, il n'osa plus regarder Cas.

\- Si c'est fini… Vraiment fini… Je vais dormir pendant mille ans.

Sam se laissa tomber assit sur le lit et regarda sous son pied. Il avait une petite femme toute écrabouillé et gluante dessous. Définitivement morte.

\- C'était facile finalement, dit-il.

En vrai ça ne l'avait pas été, il avait fallu tellement de temps avant que Dean et Sam ne se retrouvent… Mais Discorde n'avait pas réussit à détruire leur lien. Elle les avait malmené, déchiré, brisé. Dean et Sam ne recolleraient jamais tous les morceaux, mais ils étaient toujours frères, toujours et pour toujours.

Et dans l'opération, elle avait réussi à rapprocher Dean et Cas, à enfin les réunir. Elle avait provoqué l'amour, l'inverse de ce qu'elle désirait.

Sam la décolla, l'enroula dans du papier toilette et la jeta à l'intérieur, puis il tira la chasse d'eau. Cela lui procura beaucoup de plaisir et de satisfaction. Dean lui sourit :

\- Je ne retournerai plus jamais dans la pièce blanche n'est ce pas ?

Sam vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non. Tu es mon frère n'est ce pas ?

\- Carrément que je suis ton frère ! Fit Dean en lui tapant dans le dos.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourire puis Sam tourna les yeux vers Cas qui attendait patiemment à côté d'eux.

\- Bon. Vous avez des trucs à vous dire, vous aussi. Alors je vais aller faire un tour. J'ai l'impression que ça fait cent ans que je ne suis pas sorti dehors.

Sam prit sa veste en disant ses mots et se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Attends Sam…

Mais Sam était déjà parti.

Dean se tourna vers Cas mais sans oser le regarder. Cas s'approcha de lui et ne le laissa pas fuir. Il l'embrassa.

xxx

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Sentit une traînée de sueur froide dans son dos. Se mit à trembler. Rien de tout ça n'avait été vrai, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Quatre murs blancs se refermaient sur lui et Dean se mit à trembler. Non. Non. Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient jamais battu Discorde, Dean n'avait fait que l'imaginer pour essayer de se sauver. Il était toujours là, toujours prisonnier.

Dean hurla.

Puis il entendit la voix de Sam et celle de Cas qui lui parlaient, il se sentit secoué. Il ouvrit les yeux. Pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il se blottit dans leur bras, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'arrêtent

\- C'est bien la réalité n'est ce pas ?

Cas et Sam lui confirmèrent que oui. Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais sûr.

Mais il voulait y croire.

xxx

Sam et Dean prirent des vacances. Pour dormir, pour essayer de se reconstruire. Les cauchemars étaient toujours là. Dean continuait de se réveiller en pleine angoisse parce qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans la pièce blanche, il y était encore, il y était encore. Et Cas qui était là, qui était resté, qui partageait son lit, le serrait contre lui :

\- Non Dean tu es dans mes bras.

Parfois Sam venait aussi, pour le rassurer.

Des fois Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir, il passait des jours à n'accepter que des micros sommeils, et Dean était obligé de le pousser jusque dans son lit pour qu'il se couche et dorme.

\- Je vais rester, alors dors.

Sam se redressait :

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Tu es mort de fatigue.

Mais Sam insistait et Dean s'agaçait :

\- Je sais Sam que tu te reproches tout ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu le regrettes et le fait que tu le regrettes fait de toi un être humain.

Dean finissait par appuyer ses mains sur les épaules de Sam pour le rallonger :

\- Allez dors, je reste près de toi.

Sam n'avait plus le choix, il fermait les yeux, s'endormait. Et en cas de cauchemar son frère était là pour l'aider.

Il n'y avait pas que les cauchemars. Dean ne pouvait plus voir une tarte en peinture, il gardait toujours les portes ouvertes, il continuait de se parler, par habitude. _Je suis Dean, je vais bien, mon frère est là, mon ange est là. Tout va bien._

Sam avait peur de lui-même, peur de ce dont il était capable, il ne se sentait pas prêt à reprendre les chasses, il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais prêt et Dean voulait bien attendre – il n'était pas prêt d'être prêt lui non plus.

Parfois ils étaient sur les nerfs, parfois ils avaient l'impression d'entendre Discorde, parfois ils se disputaient, jamais longtemps, souvent ils se tombaient dans les bras et pleuraient comme des bébés en se disant qu'ils étaient désolés.

Ils n'étaient plus tout à fait comme avant, ils étaient à la fois plus faible et plus fort, plus effrayés et en même temps plus conscients.

Et des fois ils étaient juste tellement contents de savoir que l'autre allait bien, qu'il était vivant, qu'ils se faisaient un câlin de frère.

\- Tu es vivant Dean.

\- Je suis vivant. Et toi Sam tu es bien là.

\- Je suis bien là.

Cas veillait sur eux, aimait Dean de toutes ses forces et Dean lui rendait bien, aidait Sam parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais faire l'erreur de l'abandonner. Ils se soutenaient, ils se reconstruisaient doucement.

La vie au bunker était paisible. Douce. Malgré les difficultés, malgré les cauchemars, malgré tous ces morceaux d'eux même éparpillés partout.

Si Discorde naissait de la discorde, ce n'était pas chez eux qu'elle naîtrait. Elle y resterait morte à tout jamais.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà la fic est finie. Malgré son côté un peu (beaucoup ?) glauque et dur, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Il faut savoir qu'à la base, Discorde devenait minuscule à cause de l'amour de Dean et Cas. Mais je me suis dis _« non attends, j'ai écris cette fic sur l'amour des deux frères à la base, c'est trop injuste que ce soit le destiel qui prenne la place »_. Du coup j'ai réécris et ça donne ça et personnellement je préfère. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début.


End file.
